


Corpse Husband

by AdiSanchez



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, betelbabes, movieverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiSanchez/pseuds/AdiSanchez
Summary: Lydia tried not to think about the ghost that terrorized her family. That changed when she was taken to the facility after a suicide attempt. The doctor who looked after her told her to write down the events in a diary, which he gladly read later. The whole story amused him enough that he summoned an imaginary figure to show Lydia that 'Betelgeuse' didn't really exist. How he was wrong.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz
Comments: 46
Kudos: 52





	1. We meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Story is in movie version, Lydia's age is 16. This is role play between me as Betelgeuse and my partner whom play as Lydia. I only own OC character and plot, "Beetlejuice" belong to Tim Burton. Please leave kudos and comments, I want to know what you all think! Much love. ♥

Chapter 1

It had been months since the incident with Beetlejuice and the wedding- Lydia assumed he was gone. Afterall he was swallowed up by a giant worm thing- a sandworm she believed Barbara called it. Even still though- she had suicidal ideation and it was always in the back of her mind. For awhile her relationship with her father seemed to have improved too but- he soon went back to his old ways. Delia while she was never cruel didn't understand Lydia and the two of them- were opposites, they didn't get along at all. They just tolerated each other's existence it seemed.

She had the Maitlands still but occasionally they had to leave for months at a time to the nether to talk with Juno- those months were the hardest. And school was another major stress Lydia had an life- people around there were awful. Though one-day was really bad- she couldn't even remember what triggered it but she had a black out. Next she knew she was put in a psych-ward at a mental hospital. Her parents signed off on it, figuring she'd be out of their hair for a while.

At first it didn't seem too bad- Lydia was hopeful this would be good for her. But she was so wrong- her doctor for one was a pervert it seemed worse than even Beetlejuice somehow. He gave her a journal to write in though- it was her's a private thing she owned she could write and vent in. Still Lydia didn't look forward to their therapy sessions and had taken up staying silent. This led to her therapist taking away the journal so he could read through it.

He looked at her smiling as he sat across from her. "So Lydia- how long have you been having these delusions?" Lydia looked up at him glaring, she felt sick to her stomach just looking at the man. She didn't know why but even Beetlejuice didn't make her feel this way. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean seeing these ghosts- or do you really talk to them?" Lydia stayed silent and just glared at the man. "Like this- Beetlejuice you described in the journal." A shiver ran up her spine at the name Beetlejuice. Lydia must've made some type of face too as it made her therapist smile. He reached over putting a hand on her thigh. "I can prove to you he's not real too- I mean how can anyone believe in this stuff Lydia... you are more damaged than I originally thought. But don't worry- I can help fix you. You just need to tell me... tell me what made you come up with this Beetlejuice?" He asked as crossed his legs staring at her.

Lydia shook her head. "Don't- Don't say his name again." She pleaded. She was worried if the ghost came back, he might come back with vengeance. Wanting some type of payback for being fed to a sandworm.

Her therapist only sighed and rolled his eyes. "He isn't real Lydia. I can prove to you, all I gotta do is say his name three times right?" He took a breath. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice... see nothing happened." He said smiling.

* * *

He sat in his grave, wondering how this little brat had managed to trick him. His plan was perfect, to force the girl to marry, maybe sexually abuse her a bit and finally go on a dream vacation, to some warm countries. But it all went to shit when her spiritual mom stepped in, on a huge sandworm. How he hated them!

He turned the page of the newspaper again and lit a cigarette. Fortunately, although they had left this power to him, he would have died a second time if he couldn't smoke or at least have a cheap booze. "Fuck, I'll be bored to death in here." He said to himself, but who normally wouldn't start talking to himself after such a time of loneliness.

He was about to jump to another edition of the newspaper, or rather recall it, when someone said his name, once. He knew perfectly well that this was it, after all it was the only such strong feeling he had in him. Once again and finally the third time. He appeared in a bright room. The walls were white, and there were bars on the windows. Prison? He frowned as he looked around. He immediately saw the one, his beloved.

What else caught his eye was some old man's hand on a girl's thigh. "What the Fuck?" He asked as he walked over to them. "Who are you?!" The man in the smock said, and quickly pressed the button on the side of the chair to summon security. Betelgeuse merely laughed as he lit a cigarette. "The young one did not explain to you?" He took his hand off her thigh and squeezed it with great force. He was convinced he had broken his arm. He threw him off the chair and looked at the girl.

He grinned at her horror. His hand immediately landed on her throat, tightening gently. "Come on, who do we have here? Lydia, Lydia Deetz, my bride to be. I see ya locked up for talkin' to yourself? " She didn't have time to answer him because the door to his office swung open with a bang. BJ grabbed her hand and they were in a completely different place. Right in the afterlife, she couldn't recall him now, because she would be left for dead. But he had to keep her away from the others, after all, if anyone found out he escaped, he'd be fucked up. So the best solution was to take her to the woods in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Lydia looked up at Beetlejuice wide eyed- frozen in fear. She had a look of fear and terror in her eyes- she felt like Beetlejuice was a hungry predator staring down at his prey. She knew running was pointless- she could say his name three more times and banish him- but she was too shaken up to say anything her brain wasn't working right. She let out a sudden gasp when he grabbed her throat. And teleported them right out in the woods.

She felt dazed and confused as she looked around- where were they? Her heart was pounding so fast and hard she felt any moment it was going to explode. This was it- wasn't it, surely he was gonna kill her. She tried to pull herself away from out of his grip looking at him- but it was useless. "I-If you're going to kill me just do it!" What did she have to lose anyways? It's not like she was doing anything good with her miserable life. "O-or what you plan to leave me here in the woods- let the wolves eat me alive?"

Honestly she didn't know where they were or how to get back- not that she wanted to go back to the mental ward. While she wanted to go see the Maitlands she wasn't sure which way was home either. She was completely and utterly fucked- she could go back to the mental ward. She gave up struggling in his grip- knowing she was just wasting her energy by trying to fight him.

She was no match for him- and while she hated to admit it. She was stuck with him and knowing what punishment the doctors would give her at the asylum. Beetlejuice was her best bet of being safe. It was shameful and humiliating relying on him for any type of help or seeing him as her only bet... but she doubted he had any intent as no doubt she was as good as dead. Regardless- she was gonna get what she wanted finally.

Lydia stared up at the ghost- looking into his green eyes trembling in his grip. Something she couldn't control but wish she did. The ghost could practically smell the fear coming off of her. But oddly Lydia's fear was starting to become more into relief- as he eyes calmed down and relaxed. Lydia wasn't sure what to do but a thought came into her mind. Maybe if she played her cards right- she could convince him to keep her alive.

Afterall- she wasn't the one who put the sandworm on him or ruined the wedding. Technically she didn't break their deal- other's just interfere on her behalf. "O-or d-do you still want the wedding?" She asked- it was either that or death. Either of which was better than going back to asylum.

* * *

He stared at her, still pinching her throat. He had to think about what to do with her, it's true that he was thinking about taking revenge on the girl from the moment he got into the monster's stomach. But that doesn't change the fact, he didn't think he would ever get a chance to win back. Each of her ideas to kill her was delicious, but he couldn't get rid of her yet. Alive, she was much more valuable to him.

She stopped squirming and looked him straight in the eye, he licked his lips as their eyes met, he had to admit he was excited by the mere thought of being alone in the same room with her, so many things could happen. His hand from her throat moved to her cheek, his thumb traced over her lower lip. "I can do whatever I want with ya, no one will hear yer screams." He said, for fun, to see her horror again in her eyes.

He suddenly moved away from her. "But if ya ask so nicely, we can get married, but it will only be the end of our contract. So ya won't pay for a few years wasted in this fucking hole." As he snapped his fingers, the room lit up. It could be likened to a wooden summer house.

He looked at her again with the same gaze he had the first time, full of desire. As he watched her, he had an idea. "Getting married is the last deal. Now let's hit one more. I will let ya live, even come back upstairs, as long as ya fulfill yer marriage obligations.

" Exactly, BJ knew every principle in the afterlife, there were a lot of them, each with ramifications and loopholes. Apart from those related to marriage, everyone had to obey, otherwise the soul would be doomed to eternal damnation.

"It's a good deal huh? Certainly better than spending yer life locked up." He translated, throwing himself onto the couch she was sitting on. Now his every power was back, so he didn't feel sorry for himself and summoned a couple of bottles of whiskey, some scotch, and vodka to start with. He knew he would not get drunk with it, after all, the dead couldn't, but the burning sensation in his throat was pleasant. Cigarette in his mouth, he poured one of the liquors into a glass and tilted it without hesitating, not even taking a drop. He was about to pour himself a second when he looked at the young girl. "Ya want?" He asked if he could get her drunk and make her have sex with him, it would be interesting.

He had to arrange a few things with the wedding, such as witnesses, wedding rings, priest. That trick wouldn't work anymore, everyone was punished for helping him get away, but BJ had several other people up his sleeve who owed him a favor. "Make yourself at home, daddy's on a break now." He said, puffing on his cigarette.

* * *

Lydia was relieved when she felt him let go of her throat. She clenched her shirt nervously, finding herself sitting on the couch and listened to what he was offered. "Marriage obligations? L-like what..." She knew what he wanted. "I-I'll marry you- besides there isn't much for me back up there...just wanna know what all I'm getting into."

She watched as he sat down next to her and summoned bottles of alcohol. When he offered her some she quickly shook her head, turning it down. "N-no thank you." While it was tempting she didn't wanna get drunk in front of him knowing full well he'd likely just take advantage of her.

Course- nothing was really stopping him from him doing that to her while she was sober but at least she wanted to have the right state of mind. She looked around the house- curiosity eating at her as to what sort of place Beetlejuice called home.

She felt tempted to get up and walked around- but even when allowed in common areas at the mental ward. They were super strict about her not stepping a single foot out of line that she grew accustomed to the routine of not going anywhere without permission. Also- while Beetlejuice for now seemed up to play nice and keep her alive. She felt like she was thin ice with him. And that he could change his mind at any given time. Especially if she did something intentional or not to piss him off.

She hesitated for a minute sitting next to him before she got the courage to get up off the couch and have a look around the place. The hospital clothing the mental ward gave her was cheap and simple light blue scrubs patients had to wear. She wasn't a big fan of it- she somewhat wondered about later asking Beetlejuice possibly for different clothes. "So... are we in the nether?" She asked knowing it was the place he resided at. If she was going to be down here for a while she may as well grow used to this place- and learn what rules Beetlejuice and what- 'marital obligation' he has for her.

She avoided making eye contact with Beetlejuice, a bit scared if she looked him in the eyes he'd snap at her or something. She was like a scared little mouse, keeping her footsteps quiet and hesitant to really even ask the dozen of questions she had in her mind. Mainly because she didn't wanna piss off Beetlejuice- knowing he wasn't happy about the last time. Still she was sure she could survive and handle this- though once he got what he wanted what was to stop him from killing her or just making her prisoner here. It was a damned if you do- damned if you don't. No matter what direction Lydia looked she was fucked- she had no choices other than to take her chances with him.

* * *

After the third glass of alcohol his nerves calmed down considerably, he watched the girl, watching her every move. She was acting like a frightened kitten, afraid to go out and see the new place. "Ya know, ya've to act like a wife, make food, clean the house, look after me." He mentioned, and another example came to mind. "For example, offering me sex." He winked at her, pretending to get up. He only shifted on the couch and laughed at her reaction.

The girl looked strange in hospital clothes, she could walk without clothes for him, but he knew that then he would not hold back and used her where she was standing. Another glass was behind him. Lydia paced the room curiously, but didn't dare to open any of the doors.

When she asked him a question, he stood up to her and reached for her hand. He pulled her to the window, "As ya can see, until we get married, ya'll have to sit here, and then who knows. Maybe we'll buy a nicer house upstairs. " He brought his face closer to her. He could feel her terror easily, and she smelled of gray soap that didn't suit her at all.

He stepped away from her after a while and walked to the first door, opening it, there was a large bed inside and just like the whole house it needed some proper cleaning. "We sleep here, both of us, in the same bed." These weren't questions, he stated the facts. Behind another door there was a bathroom with quite a large shower that BJ would be happy to use with her. "If ya manage to wash it off, ya can go ahead and take a shower, and if ya ask nicely, I will summon some lovely clothes for ya baby." The living room and kitchen were connected, so after a short round, he returned to the couch and poured himself another glass of whiskey.

He patted the seat beside him and told the girl to sit down.

On the table, apart from alcohol, there was a large pizza and several types of drinks, he knew that in the hospital they fed her carcass, so she could eat something unhealthy, but he hoped that the next time she would cook something for both of them. "I know you have a lot of questions, go ahead. After all, we'll be married soon, it'd be better to get to know each other. " He lit a cigarette, hoping that they would get to know their anatomy a little better at night.

* * *

When he brought up offering sex- she was almost certain he was gonna get up and do something to her. Which did startle her as she looked at him wide eyed. Than she realized he was just fuckin with her when he chuckled. Though it somewhat relieved her, eventually the dead man did get up and grab hold of her to give her a tour of the house.

He mentioned- buying one up in the living world. She wasn't sure how that would work though with his powers he could summon literally anything it seemed like. Then he mentioned sharing a bed to sleep in which she wasn't looking forward to. It seemed so clear- one way or another at some point. He was gonna push for her to sleep with him.

Then he showed her the bathroom- which was dirty and the shower looked like it hadn't been used in god knows how long. There was definitely some cleaning that had to be done to the place. Lydia couldn't handle living in filth- though she wasn't too surprised about the place not being the cleanest.

When he brought her back to the living room she noticed the drinks and pizza that weren't there before. Lydia looked underfed if anything and she was starving. Sometimes the psych war as punishment wouldn't feed their patients meals. And the food they did feed me sucked. And as much as she didn't like it she could help it besides she needed to eat. She sat down with him nervously. But realized she should ask. "Can I eat?" She had to ask for permission; she didn't wanna risk pissing him off.

She wasn't sure quite yet where to start off asking personal questions- though she was curious. "You need me- or well a living person to marry you to break your curse... so uh what exactly is going to happen when we're married?" She asked not sure if just meant his three name rule will be broken or what.

She figured it was a pretty basic question to ask and a good one to start out with. She just hoped he didn't get pissed off or annoyed with it. Already she felt like she was walking on eggshells with him to avoid him getting angry. Which she was- she didn't know if there were things that'd set him off or things he didn't like. Something else she supposed she'd ask him. However she didn't want to annoy him by flooding him with nothing but questions at once.

She shifted awkward next to him- she didn't wanna think about sex with him either but knew he was expecting it. And really she was sure at some point Beetlejuice would run out of patience for her and just take what he wants. She wasn't quite sure what she'd do to handle him but hoped she figured something out.

* * *

When she asked him the stupidest question he'd ever heard, he choked and spat out the liquor and started laughing. The girl was funnier than he thought. "Good Lyds!" He wiped his lips on the sleeve of his jacket and looked at the young one. When their eyes met, it turned out that the girl was not kidding. He sighed and replied; "Alcohol is enough for me, so the food is for you." He shook his head, so she was going to ask him about everything? Not that it bothered him, he liked submissive girls, but he always liked that Lydia had an opinion and would not accept orders, at least it was some reason to punish her when she did not obey him.

There was silence for a moment until she broke it with another question. "Lot to explain." He sighed, but continued anyway, after all, he didn't come across people who wanted to listen to him at all, very often. Probably if it weren't for the fact that the girl was scared, she would be excited about his presence and ask other, more complicated questions, just like she did with Maitlands. "Our souls will be bound and the curse will disappear. On top of that, there are a few rules like yer immortality and my perception of your emotions. " He spoke and looked at the girl. "As for the person, I wouldn't do it with just anyone!" He was slightly indignant. She was the first to whom he suggested it, after all, he wouldn't marry a blonde slut who would ride some other dick the next day.

Her tension was felt at a distance, she tried very hard not to upset him. "I feel yer under stress. Look, if I ever get mad at ya, just suck my dick and I'll forget I was angry right away. " He said with that typical smirk of his as he straightened his pants at the crotch. He could have bet her throat was as tight as her pussy, he would definitely want to find out at night.

After a short while, he asked her a question himself. "Why were ya locked up?" He knew her parents were aware that her ability to see the dead wasn't a trick to grab attention, so they must have had some other reason. Even though he knew her family for literally a few minutes, he could believe they'd put her in a facility just to get rid of her.

* * *

Lydia felt relieved when he allowed her to eat, and she went and grabbed herself a slice she was very clearly starving. She ate quietly and listened to him as he answered her questions. It seemed to make sense though- the immortality and perception of emotions were vague answers. Probably some clarification she could ask about later.

Then he picked up on how tense she was and brought the just suck my dick and I'll forget I was angry. His tone was light-hearted but he seemed serious about that too. Though it was likely knowing her- some point she use that to her advantage unless of course she really did something piss him off- that oral wouldn't fix. "I just figured you chose me because I was just there and your most convenient option." Which to be fair- she was.

She didn't mind him asking about her being locked up- she figured some point or another he want to know. She looked down. "I had a mental breakdown at school- I attacked someone too... I don't remember all the details I blacked-out." They figured since I had suicidal tendencies though and some others like- seeing dead people- they just stick me into the looney bin for a year."

She said, looked up at him. " - he was the one who summoned you- he'd given me a private journal to write in and found your name... I tried warning him." She muttered and looked away- she hated that place- Dr. Simon though she hated more so. When she said his name- she spoke it with disdain in her voice. "I was there for like two maybe three months." She clairfied- she was there for a while though. "But who knows they'd drug me up a lot so it may have been longer..."

She quietly returned to eating her slice of pizza silently thinking what other questions to ask the ghost. Then something came to her mind. "Who- or what was it that cursed you anyways and why?" She was just curious about that. As when he told her she didn't ask about it- she didn't really have the time too as she was trying to save the Maitlands. But right now, currently there was no rush or pressure- she could ask him more so anything.

* * *

He approached her a little slowly, even though she didn't smell the same as the first time they met, her warmth was still noticeable to him even from a distance, so he wanted to get the most out of it, although he was sure that at night he would literally be on her . He listened carefully to what she was talking about, he knew that she had suicidal thoughts, but to throw her into a psychiatrist for a year? He knew being locked up was shit, so he understood her perfectly well.

Their eyes met as she looked at him. Her dark big eyes could still melt his heart, she looked like a sad puppy. "The guy looked like a pedophile." He admitted puffing on his cigarette, seeing him touch her thigh and staring at her as if she were some prey he wanted to hit, it disgusted Betelgeuse. Honestly, he would very much like to read how the girl wrote about him. Maybe she had some wet dreams that BJ would be happy to know about, most of them he could probably fulfill. Besides, apparently reading erotica together helps in marital intimacy. However, he kept this information to himself and continued to listen to Lydia.

He shuddered at her question, not because he didn't want to talk about it, he just didn't quite know how it happened. "One day, Juno said that for my crimes I had to face the consequences, so she locked me in my own grave for 300 years. It turned out, however, that I can get out when someone has spoken my name three times. I doubt she would figure it out herself and put a 'spell', the curse has probably been with me for a long time, only nobody knew about it, not even me. " It might have been related to his mother or his birth, but it didn't matter to him and he was about to get married and get rid of the bothersome charm.

"My turn to ask." He thought for a moment. "What did ya write about me in your diary? Be honest, I know when yer lyin'." It was true, he could easily tell when she was lying, he was a professional cheater himself, after all.

* * *

Lydia looked down and nodded. "Well you aren't wrong about him being a pedophile." She almost wanted to comment towards him along the lines of. You'd know a thing or two about being one... But she held her tongue knowing it pissed him off and Lydia really didn't wanna suck his dick. "He'd like to drug girls and well- do things to them if wouldn't comply with whatever it was he wanted- " She said and looked down at the floor.

She listened to him quietly as explained the curse to him and nodded. Then he asked about her diary. She finished eating her pizza and then looked up at him. "I just about how odd you were- and how I made a deal with you to save the Maitlands. Which I stupidly agreed to marry you without even thinking."

She said and looked nervously, checking the table for any non-alcoholic beverages by chance. "The whole wedding and sandword thing... Barbara and Adam said Juno reassured them you weren't gonna come back- but I was still afraid of you somehow coming back to kill me or- something." It was all the truth and something told her it was best to be blunt and honest.

Dr. Simon and the way he looked at her- felt like how Beetlejuice looked at her when he put her into that red wedding dress. Lydia dreaded marrying him- and knew Beeltejuice was going to intend to let her go freely- she left one prison only to fly into another. But what choice did she have? "How... how did you manage to escape the sandworm anyways?" She asked. Though she wouldn't blame him if he didn't wanna talk about it.

When the sandworm came crashing through the roof the ghost seems terrified- something Lydia didn't quite expect. He could've moved away from sandworm coming down but he seemed literally frozen in fear. But she recalled the Maitlands explaining that Beetlejuice had mentioned how he hated sandworms- couldn't stand or tolerate them. So she just boiled it down to even the ghost having his own sort of fears, ironically.

* * *

The thought of her doctor disgusted him. It is known that BJ was not a saint, but he definitely did not molest anyone. Every person he has had sex with voluntarily agreed to it… for a small fee of course, but that doesn't count! Surely, when he is free, he will pay a visit to this pedophile to teach him a lesson. He may even take Lydia with him if she wants revenge.

He shifted on the couch, handing her the orange juice accidentally tucked behind the alcohol as he noticed she was looking for something on the table. "The decision wasn't stupid." He began taking a deep breath, then puffing on the cigarette. "Ya had no choice, so I took advantage of the situation. Nothing stupid about it. As for making sure I don't come back, well ya'd have to drop dead one day and I'd be the first to know about it. " He approached her, violating her personal space. "Believe me. Dead with me, ya'd be fucked, so much more than this. " He wouldn't have left her if she had died before their contract ended. She owed him this. "I'd find you, whether you wanted it or not. Nobody wants to be in my debt. " He added after a moment.

He laughed at her question. "Ya cannot kill someone who's long dead." He unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, revealing his cut, hairy belly and all the wounds that had yet to heal. "Sandworms are the only thing, although more like a pet that's able to hurt ya after death, ya feel pain when they try to bite ya. Lot of pain." He explained. He had faced them more than once, he had always had to run for kilometers across the desert to end up being pushed down the throat with the spikes. The monster's stomach was filled with acid, which could burn skin quite well, which is why every skeleton in the afterlife hated Saturn.

"To get out, the animal must die, which happens three months after being eaten. Sometimes longer if a young individual was chasing ya. " He took a sip and put the glass back in its place.

He got up suddenly from his seat and snapped his fingers. "Bathroom is swept up, clothes are waiting for ya there. I'll see ya in the bedroom. " He smiled and wink at her, then took one of the full bottles and went to the other room. When he snapped his fingers a second time, the room was in order. He lunged onto the bed, changing clothes on the fly, wearing striped shorts and a pajama shirt. He preferred not to scare the girl with his wounds, and he intended to be very close to her.


	2. New wedding

She took the orange juice and happily took a drink of it. At least it was something good, she listened to him talk and perhaps he was right- she would be even more screwed dead. Afterall- she'd be of no use to him dead and Beetlejuice would be pissed at her not being able to fulfill her end of the deal. 

She was worried when he started to unbutton his shirt- revealing to her the wounds he had on his upper body. It shocked her. as she wasn't expecting it but she wasn't afraid or grossed out by them. So he was inside a sandworm for months before being able to escape. Course she figured Beetlejuice was still pissed about that. She was relieved and happy when he snapped his fingers and mentioned the bathroom being swept and there being clothing for her- she wanted a shower. 

She felt it would be nice to get clean andr relax than he mentioned seeing her in bed and, sense of dread filled her stomach. She watched him go to the bedroom and sighed- he was going to expect sex from her. She got up and hesitantly made her way into the bathroom- she felt dirty and wanted to get cleaned up. She closed the door behind her- she hoped the ghost wouldn't suddenly decide to join her in the bathroom as she started to undress herself. 

She looked at the bathroom and certainly was cleaner now- same with shower. She went over to turn the shower on and test to see if it even worked- to her surprise as well as her pleasure it did work. Even had hot water- which was so nice to have. She looked near the shower and found there was even some soap for her and shampoo- things she could use. She was more than happy and eager to get into the shower- so eager she didn't look to see what type of clothing Beetlejuice had left for her to wear in the bathroom. 

When she finished her shower after getting cleaned up she went and looked to see what sort of clothings she had- she shouldn't have been surprised to see the pervert had gotten her lingerie that barely covered anything.

Lydia was pissed off- it was bad enough he clearly wanted to have sex with her... but she'd like to have something. Comfortable to wear-but it was either put the lingerie on and deal with a horny ghost- or go out naked and deal with a horny ghost. Sure she could put back on her hospital clothes but they were dirty. She groaned not liking any of her options, she dried herself off and put on the linge but wrapped a towel around her body so she felt more covered. Then she noticed something else- a dog collar for her. She picked it up and looked at it. I'm not going to wear this like I'm some pet. She said and put it down as she reluctantly walked out the bathroom- to the bedroom. While going to sleep on the couch seemed tempting she knew if she did so it'd piss off Beetlejuice.

* * *

BJ had the perfect plan to dress the girl in something skimpy to enjoy her body before marriage. He knew that he would not have sex with her, Lydia would not agree to it after all, but he could at least look at her adorable little body. He could already imagine her tiny breasts and cute ass.

He was slowly drinking alcohol, waiting for the girl to show up in the bedroom. He couldn't wait to see what she looked like in the sexy lingerie he had prepared for her.

Lydia entered the bedroom in a towel, which angered the ghost greatly. "Take it off right now." He said right away, forcibly taking her towel away. The woman quickly covered her body with her hands. "Hey, don't be ashamed!" He replied rubbing his hands with excitement, he could sense from such a distance that she had used the claws he had invented for her. She smelled like peaches and watermelon, which was exactly the same when they first met.

Another thing BJ noticed was that the black-haired girl wasn't wearing a collar with a special inscription on it. "Haven't ya worn the necklace I prepared for ya?" He asked with a sad look, after a while the collar was in his hand. "Ya probably had a problem to put it on, come on, I'll help ya." He said, waving his hand at her to come over.

The bed was large enough to accommodate at least three people, BJ made sure that it was so, the sheet and duvet were clean and fragrant so as not to interfere with the girl's sweet smell.

* * *

Lydia didn't like the towel being taken away nor- how close he was getting to her as she covered up. She backed away when the ghost pulled out the collar and glared. "I'm not putting it on!" She snapped at him. "I am not some pet." She said as she was doing what she could to maintain arms-length distance. 

She didn't like how exposed her body was as there was some bruising she had that was now visible. All of it was caused from her time in the mental ward as the doctors would strap her down to the bed. Some of it though like bruising on her thigh area wasn't consistent with being tied down- that was doctor Simon's work. 

Lydia glared and went around him to get on to the bed so she could cover up herself in bedsheets, she didn't even like looking at her own body right now- she didn't want the ghost to see. "Can- can we just go to sleep? I'm tired." She was hoping he'd at least let sex go for tonight- honestly she wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready or able to handle sex. After everything she's been through. She couldn't read Beetlejuice's intent or what he wanted to do- but she knew running away would be pointless. Even if she managed to escape out the house she'd be completely turned around and lost at the nether. 

She stared up at him- but that left her at the ghost's mercy which she hated. "I'm sorry- I just... I can't do it now." She said hoping he at least have some amount of sympathy or would be willing hold off on sex. She was trembling like a scared little rabbit caught in a cage. "A-and if you try to force me to suck your dick- I bite!" There was her feisty nature Beetlejuice had liked- she did still have some fight with her it seemed that the mental ward didn't make her completely broken.

* * *

He could see that she was dissatisfied with his actions. "Why not, it's just a cute ornament, only I will see ya in it." He responded to her protests. The girl wanted to keep a reasonable distance, not realizing that Betelgeuse at night would violate her personal space anyway.

When she was wearing so few clothes, he could see how many bruises she had, he got mad, not at her of course, but at the people who treated her so carelessly, her body was like a delicate flower that, even slightly touched, gets injured. He certainly wasn't going to do that to her ... for a while, he knew she was secretly a masochist.

She quickly walked under the covers, not letting him enjoy the view, her fair skin, or just the shape of her body. "I haven't had time to do anything yet, and yer already shaking as if I just raped ya." He did not like it, after all, this was not the way a wife should behave with her husband. Did she really think he would make her have sex with him? It wasn't his style, he wasn't a rapist. An ordinary ghost who liked to deceive others can sometimes kill or rob, but not rape!

He shifted on the bed and almost fell off him when she said she would bite him when he made her suck his cock. He laughed out loud and looked at her. “Ya wouldn't be able to clench yer jaw if I told ya to put my dick in yer cute little pink lips. I can show you if you don't take my word for it. " He moved closer to her, grabbing her arm. "Give it a go, ya know it doesn't make sense."

He pulled her close and hugged her. He knew no one showed her tenderness in the hospital or even at home. He himself knew very well what it was like to be ignored and forced to stay locked up. “Calm down, I'm not going to hurt ya. Last time did something happen to ya? " Her family greatly exaggerated his actions, but he didn't really do any serious harm to them.

* * *

Lydia looked up at him nervously as he moved closer to her and grabbed her. She was worried now he was gonna force her to suck him off- she really didn't want to and struggled against him when he hugged her. She struggled against him- but knew she was wasting energy- she couldn't over power him or escape his grip. She reluctantly stopped only because she figured compliance for the time being was the safest option she had. "No sex or anything...." She couldn't help but be on the verge of tears at this point. 

She was completely terrified of him and what he could do to her. That she didn't know where she was in the nether and was scarred of fucking things up- really part of her was wishing she was back in the hospital because she knew what to expect from that place. She was completely physically exhausted though- that became evident as her body just about went limp when she stopped trying to get out of his grip, her head rested upon Beetlejuice's shoulder in defeat as tears were coming down her eyes.

Lydia was an emotional wreck and mess of a girl- she didn't like how the ghost smelled or how dirty he was. But she didn't have the energy right now to even complain- as she used it instead to break down and cry. Her feisty nature and fight she had in her seemed to disappear once again ass she went back to being a shell of who she was- acting like the same scared kitten she was before she made the dick biting comment. 

Lydia wasn't even sure WHY exactly she was crying- was it just cause she was back with Beetlejuice and had nowhere to go? The fact she wasn't drugged up and now all the things the hospital did to her were coming back to haunt her? That she missed the Maitlands and wanted to see them again? More than likely it was a mixture of all those things. 

She was sure- tomorrow her drug withdrawal would kick in and she wasn't sure how she was gonna handle that. Or if Beetlejuice would handle it at all- more likely he'd use it to his advantage.

He did have a point though- last time nothing really did happen. Even though he very easily could've raped her before he didn't. Hell moment he brought her down here he could've taken advantage of her but he didn't. She wasn't sure if it was some trick- maybe he just wanted to let her guard down so he could have his fun without much of a fight. But her fight was out of her body as it was given in to exhaustion. 

The only thing keeping her awake was the adrenaline rush she was under from being stressed out but she'd soon come down from it. She wasn't sure if the ghost had more to say or if he was going to do anything to her like touch her or something.

* * *

He growled, "Yeah, I understand ya don't want to have sex!" He raised his voice gently. How many times had he told her that he wasn't going to force her to do anything. He was about to add a comment from himself when she suddenly began to cry in his shoulder. Her warm tears ran down his T-shirt, he knew the girl was mentally and most likely physically exhausted, yet he made her sleep with him and wear skimpy underwear for his own pleasure. But what could he do about it when she attracted him like light attracts moths.

As  she sobbed, his black heart melted instantly. The girl shared the pain with him, he brought her even closer to him, his hand on her head, gently stroking her hair to calm her down a little. “Life is a fucked up mess, but after death it doesn't get any better. I know somethin’ about this." He sighed deeply. “The whole world is fallin’ on yer head and ya hope that at least one person might love ya, and will help ya. But as always, in the end, she stabs you in your fuckin’ back anyway. " That was his case, and he didn't want people to waste that girl the same way.

Everyone had a story that no one knew about. Usually everyone is treated equally, only him, the whole world is treated as a villain. “Nobody ever asked me what I wanted, and when I disagreed with what they gave me, they treated me like a worst monster. Always, I'm just fucked up enough that it's okay to hurt me. " He spoke softly, that was his truth, his story, and he didn't know why he was telling her about it. Maybe just for a moment to feel that someone besides him cares about it. “That's why I chose ya because we’re alike… Maybe not as personalities, but our stories. Is that a reason to hate me? " He looked her straight in the eye. "Does wantin’ to be free make me a monster, a bad person?" There were tears running down his cheeks that he had no idea were still in him.

His parents forbade him everything, then his boss at work, his wife's father, Juno ... Everyone wanted to tell him what to do, and when he finally broke free, everyone treated him like the worst person in the world. No compassion, no love, no attention whatsoever, throughout his life and even after death, and people expected kindness from him.

* * *

Lydia shivered. She listened to him talk but she didn't understand any of it. Though he seemed to be showing genuine emotion and care. "I- I don't understand- why me still." They had a similar story and she wasn't sure what that meant. She didn't break eye contact and her body seemed to stop trembling. 

She reluctantly- started to wrap her arms around him and hugged him, giving the older dead guy some form of comfort it seemed. It was the only thing she could do- and she was doing it completely willingly without being told to do it. "Just- I'm only sixteen and to be thrown into a marriage with a ghost- it's just a lot to take in... and my dad and step-mom know about everything that happened- I begged to talk about it with them but they refused and just locked me up in a mental ward." 

Some part of her did feel sympathy for the ghost- she wasn't sure why, though she was confident that she still didn't like him. "How- are we similar though in stories...?" She asked, looking at him. "You actually have a lifetime- perhaps even more of experience and stuff. "I only have sixteen years of experience and haven't really lived- at all." She wasn't sure what age Beetlejuice was when he died- though it seemed very clear he was an adult. And he's been around in the nether a long time too- so of course she was immature not just emotionally but mentally as well. She had no control of it and he was the adult in these situations- the one with more power and more responsibility as she always been told her whole life. 

It was all so surreal- how she was supposed to accept becoming his wife- do wife obligiation- act as a house wife and have sex but about her life. What if she wanted to finish up school or have a career... did she get any sort of power or freedom to choose for herself. And if not then will she ever? It was all frustrating and humiliating- she wasn't sure how much freedom Beetlejuice would allow her to have. She wasn't sure she was capable of cooking.

* * *

Betelgeuse hugged the girl even tighter against him as she wrapped her arms around him. Her smell and warmth were pleasant and reassuring to him. He breathed slowly and said, “We're both misunderstood, locked up with no way out. I need ya to break free, and I'm not going to hold ya captive when it's over. However, ya’ve to face the consequences of yer actions. " He was still stroking her head gently, more for his comfort than hers. "I'm not going to be celibate because yer not ready to have sex." He explained, but he was not going to force her to do anything.

The girl probably did not understand that BJ was not a monster, he wanted freedom at all costs, but when he got it, he did not intend to devote all his time to the girl. He wouldn't tie her to the radiator in the kitchen and order her to cook, if she needed anything, she just had to ask. BJ was an ordinary ghost, he couldn't read minds.

“Yer tired, we'll talk about it tomorrow. I'll explain the rules of marriage to ya, I don't make them, so don't blame me. " He placed her on her back, his head resting on her chest, his hands around hers. "Get some sleep, princess." He mumbled and closed his eyes to go to dreamland.

_ Next day _

BJ left the house, leaving a note to the girl:

_ “The food’s in the refrigerator, a few books are on the table. Don't come out or ya'll turn into food yourself. I will be soon. _ " ~ BJ

He went to get witnesses and someone to confirm their marriage. He had perfect candidates. With his shoe he opened the door to the apartment of one of his 'buddies'. "Hey, ya fuckers!" He shouted at the entrance. Everyone looked at him, not expecting to see him so soon. “BJ! What are you doing here?"

Asked the spider, and the skeleton sitting next to her, began packing drugs into a purse. "I need both of ya right now." The ghost replied, taking one purse in his pocket. "It will come in handy later." He patted his jacket. The two didn't protest, at last they knew it would only make matters worse. On the way, they went for someone who would approve his marriage to Lydia.

As they were on their way to his corner in the woods, Betelgeuse explained to them that he intended to break free once and for all. Of course, Ging and Jacques didn't believe him. "I tell ya, ya'll see soon." The poltergeist said as he opened the door. “Lyds! We have guests, come say hi! "

* * *

Lydia listened to him, she was interested in what he was saying. But her body was wanting her to sleep, so she fell asleep. When she woke up she was surprised to be alone, with no signs of Beetlejuice anywhere.

She got up and read the note he'd left her. She let out a sigh, she decided to look around to see if she could find any clothing that was gonna cover her to keep her warm as he only left her lingerie she was wearing. 

The only thing she found was Beetlejuice's shirt that was big for her. And went down to almost her knees. She was reluctant but put on one of his shirts anyways so she didn't feel naked. She went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat as she was starving.

Course she couldn't help but clean up the mess in the kitchen. The place was messy and Lydia, she hated cleaning and wasn't the best at it but she couldn't handle living in filth so she did her best tidy up the place to make it look nice. How could anyone live like this really?

Then she heard Beetlejuice come in and call for her. Guest? Why did he bring guests!?

She groaned as she didn't wanna meet people wearing only his shirt and lingerie underneath. She called out to him. "I'm not coming out until I get actual real clothing!" She said crossing her arms.

She felt weird wearing his shirt and had no doubt that Beetlejuice may just come and drag her out anyways. Or make some snarky comment. She didn't even care about meeting Beetlejuice's friends or whatever, she just wanted proper clothing and to not feel exposed was asking too much?

Her arm twitched a bit and grabbed it. No doubt she was having some drug withdrawals since the hospital got her addicted to their medication. But she was determined to pull through it; she just wasn't keen on telling Beetlejuice. Honestly she doubted she would be able to hide it from him forever.

* * *

The ghost laughed at her comment. "I'm coming to see ya." He replied, turned for a moment to his guests and said. "We had a long night." He winked at them, pretending whatever had happened between him and the new girl. He walked quickly to the room she was in and saw her wearing his shirt. BJ swallowed, it was the sexiest sight Betelgeuse had ever seen. “Are ya sure ya want some clothes? Ya look perfect to me. " He stared at her tiny body like a starving man at his last ration.

When she looked at him sadly, BJ broke down and made her some civilian clothes. "Hold on, but as a wedding gift, I want ya in that shirt and nothing else." He stated, turning away to give her at least some privacy. When she was done he took her to the living room and showed her to the guests. "This is my fiancée, Lydia." He pointed at her proudly. "She's quite a play huh?" He laughed and handed her a piece of paper that read the rules of marriage in the afterlife.

**# 1. Every betrayal has consequences**

**# 2. The spouses are obliged to care for each other, in case of danger, the man will be immediately teleported to his spouse**

**# 3. Illegitimate children will have the characteristics of a husband**

**# 4. Divorce cannot take place.**

**# 5. If the relationship is between the living and the dead, the mortal receives eternal life, but he may commit suicide and become ill. The dead side of the relationship, after a short time, will be able to feel pain and pleasure**

**# 6. A married couple can feel the strong emotions of the other side.**

When she finished reading, BJ took the note from her and asked. “Any questions before we start? These are just the main rules, there's more to it, but I figured you'd read the rest of it after our wedding. " He smiled at her and tucked the note in his jacket

* * *

Lydia felt a sense of relief when he summoned clothing for her and was actually pleasantly surprised. She was even surprised- he turned away to let her change. When she got dragged out to meet his friends Lydia looked at the spider and skeleton and waved at them feeling awkward and out of place. How else was she supposed to respond? 

She wanted to say something but got distracted reading the marriage rules- she got nervous when the rules mentioned children. Well- he's dead- physically speaking he should have functioning organs. Hell he shouldn't be able to even get a boner- though he was rather horny for a dead man. When he took note, she looked at him. "There's more rules?" She found it to be unfair. 

"Look- I'm gonna keep my end of the deal- so why not let me read the other rules before we go tie the knot just so I'm fully mentally prepared- and get the mental reakout or whatever out the way now instead of dealing with it later." She said glaring up at him but hoped he understood her point of view. 

What if one of the rules he wasn't telling her required to- carry his child? That was the worst case scenario as she wasn't ready to be married- led alone to become a mother. She crossed her arms. "Besides you and I both no I have nowhere else to go or hide- I doubt anyone's going to interfere either like last time..." Even if she wished the Maitlands would. "It isn't fair you know all the rules and I'm going in half-blind with no information or idea of what to even expect- besides I feel for whatever reason I can't meet on the rules or requirements wouldn't you want me to bring that up now rather than during the honeymoon?" 

It was stupid the marriage rules- and wasn't surprised if their out-dated. But still if she was going to be required to follow them or face punishment she felt she had the right to at least know what the hell the rules were. She didn't like saying the word honeymoon but figured it'd get his attention- if he didn't want it to be soured.

The spider and skeleton Beetlejuice brought in seemed shocked about a living girl being in the nether. The spider listened to Lydia talk and shook her head. "Beetlejuice- the girl should know fully what she's getting into. You know how the nether-rules are. And while divorce is said isn't allowed. You know Juno will create loopholes- might even use the excuse of her not having all the rules before hand as a reason to nullify the marriage!" Ginger pointed out- it seemed like she was trying to look out for Lydia. But also looking out for Beetlejuice here and reason. "If you're really set on doing this- do by the books that way for sure Juno can't spring anything onto you because eventually she's gonna find out about this." 

Ginger had a point, Juno had eyes everywhere- and Juno wasn't going to like that a living girl was in the nether, that Beetlejuice had gotten free and brought the girl he tried to marry first time. And if she could find a loophole- she damn well would exploit that as she didn't like being undermined. Which Beetlejuice was doing.

* * *

Betelgeuse listened to the girl who, after reading the rules, turned even paler than before. He didn't like the way Lydia was reacting to the whole situation, she was very nervous and insecure even though BJ had explained to her the day before that she had nothing to fear.

On the one hand, both women were right. Why would they waste time reading the rules on their honeymoon? "The book is really long and it would take you at least a week to study it!" Besides, if BJ did not find any flaw in the system, Juno will not succeed either. After all, that was his specialty.

He sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn't get far that way. "I agree." He looked at his watch. “It's quite morning, so we'll get married tonight. Ya’ve time until I come back with the rings. " He handed the book to his future wife. "How much you read is yours." He looked her straight in the eye, his expression furious. "No tricks or ya'll be fucked." His eyes flashed green, even though his lenses were blue. "Make sure she doesn't hurt herself." He looked at Ginger and Jacques. After these words, he left the house and went to look for wedding rings.

As the poltergeist left, the spider and skeleton breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't scared of the ghost, but they knew what he was capable of. He was closed for such a long time for a reason. "Listen honey, we'd love to help you get away, but I've known BJ for a long time and he wouldn't be very happy." Ginger said as she sat down on the couch, she didn't want to disturb the girl's reading since she had so little time, so she produced some spider web to start weaving.

“Ging is right, contacting Juno is not an option, we would all fall for it, and to be honest, neither of us are on good terms with the law. Only we, unlike JJ, can not flaunt it. " He added the skeleton, sitting down next to his companion. "Don't get in his way and you will be safe." Jacques was speaking, turning on the television set opposite him. The two of them knew Betelgeuse for a long time, when they died he was the only one who helped them.

\-----

It was a heartache that he had to work for his freedom so long, and when he was so close, something had to go wrong every time. Each thing had to be buttoned up to the last button. He went to one of the factories where he used to work. He couldn't just turn up in a jeweler, he was a wanted criminal. "Scuzzo!" He said hello to a clown who probably had more drugs in him than all of Colombia. “JJ! What brings you here? Do you need drugs ?! " He took off right away, BJ shook his head and identified himself right away. "Two wedding rings and we'll be fair for that drug action." The clown got scared and immediately went to look for the rings.


	3. Honeymoon

Lydia smiled in relief when he gave her the book- she was eager to sit down and read it. She sat down on the couch and opened it up. She looked at the skeleton and spider. "Thank you both- for your help and concern. But I have no intentions of running away from Beetlejuice- or going to Juno." She said as she nodded. 

"As crazy as it seems- I have nowhere else to go really- and he is my safest and best bet right now as much as I don't trust him." She was still adjusting and of course she wasn't going to be comfortable with being with him right away. She started to read through the book. The ghost wasn't lying about there being a lot of rules and the book being long- the book went into more detail and elaborated on the few rules Beetlejuice had told her. 

Lydia just hoped there wasn't anything too crazy regarding the rules. From what she heard about Juno from the Maitlands- it was likely were Lydia to go to her anyways she'd be punished as well. She only hoped Beetlejuice kept his word about not forcing her into doing anything sexual when she very clearly, wasn't ready or comfortable with the idea of it yet. And that he wasn't gonna turn around and leave her for dead after the wedding- though he seemed to have a keen interest in her. 

She read through the pages doing her best to get as much information as possible and mainly tried to focus on the important rules or rules she possibly had concerns about- specifically if there was any mention of children. As she was concerned about haven to do something like that. She was agreeing to marry him- not pop out children for him and was keen on refusing it. Perhaps she'd bring it up to him as soon as he got back- if he'd be willing to listen to her anyways. 

She looked at the skeleton and spider. "So... how long have you two known him for? I assume you guys are friends of his or something like that." She said as she read the book- able to multitask.

* * *

They both looked at each other, agreed without words, and the spider began to speak. "Like you, BJ was our best option." She looked at the girl, somewhat impressed that she could read and listen to stories at the same time. “We died at a time when there were no caseworkers to help or a handbook to read. Neither of us had to be locked up at home as we were both homeless. " Ginger thought for a moment so the man continued after her. Talking about death has never been an easy topic for the dead.

“JJ died before us, we both didn't know what to do, what happened at all, we weren't aware that we were dead. Additionally, I was missing a few parts, as was Ginger, whose body was completely unfit to function. BJ has been to the afterlife for a while. One day he passed us by while we were sitting helplessly in the street and offered to help, all he wanted in return was loyalty and help if he ever got in trouble. " The French looked at Ginger, who looked sad.

“After all, JJ always helped us. Whenever we had a dispute with the law or anything else, he tried hard to get us out of it. He always said it was just to have his back covered, but I guess he needed company too. " The woman was speaking. “Hope you don't put him on. He really doesn't deserve such a 'life'. " The spider smiled at the girl and went back to tangling her own spider web. "Did you learn more?" She asked curiously after a while, she herself had never held a book in her hand.  
\---

It took awhile for the clown to look for wedding rings, but after a few long minutes, he finally left the back room with two gold rings. He handed them to the ghost with words. “Are you trying that marriage trick again? What happened to that previous princess, what was her name? Lenia? " BJ was slightly irritated, he didn't like to talk about such things. You never know where the rumor will spread.

"Lydia." He corrected Scuzzo and headed for the exit. "Vinnie was looking for you, apparently he has a good job." He added at the end and went back to work when JJ left the room.

The door banged open, Betelgeuse was annoyed. His libido bothered him the most, he hadn't had sex in a long time, which made him frustrated. He could go for whores, but he did not want to waste time, he only hoped that Lydia would change her mind quickly about sexual relations, he did not want to feel the consequences of betrayal on his own skin, and he would not take a long time on his own. "I’m back!" He yelled as he opened the door with great force. He immediately tugged on Lydia's hand. "Ready to get hitched?" He asked with a macabre smile on his face. Right away and he'll be free as he always wanted.

* * *

Lydia read through the book. "It's a lot of information to process." She said reading through it. But she did manage to get the information she wanted- carrying a child between a dead person and living person was possible. However it wasn't a requirement to reproduce it seemed. When Beetlejuice came home, Lydia got anxious again because she could tell he was irritated. Why though? She was concerned he was upset with her or something else ticked him off and he may take it out on her. 

However, he grabbed her and pulled up. She let out a yelp and looked up to him terrified and with fear. "Y-yes." She said seeing compliance as her best option she nodded. "Yeah- let's go get married." She said nervously hoping this all went well. She dreaded this, feeling he was gonna get impatient of waiting on her to be comfortable with sex. 

But Lyda had been abused rather badly while in the hospital- she couldn't help how she felt. She also couldn't help not feeling safe yet around the ghost. Even though she knew he wouldn't actually rape her- she was having a hard time trusting men right now. And really- why should be attracted to her or even want her. Surely he could just go hit up on the netherworlds whore houses if he felt that horny. 

Lydia though could sense Beetlejuice was irritated by the fact she was so fearful of him. She got even more anxious and felt she needed to give reassurance. "I'm not gonna run away or back out the wedding- where will I even go at this point?" She whimpered a bit feeling overwhelmed and terrified. "Let's just go get this wedding done and over with- and then I can ask questions I have or clarifications on some things." Honestly she was wondering at this point if for the sake of her survival perhaps she should just put out for him if it meant he wouldn't harm or be so damn angry it seemed. Because she sensed it coming off to him how annoyed and irritated he was over her being so damn fearful of him.

But- surely he understood WHY she didn't want to do anything sexual. It wasn't completely because of him though- perhaps after the wedding she should take time to clarify that to him. So that way he wouldn't take it personally if she refused to have sex. Though really- what was stopping him from taking advantage of her. She was on her own; she knew there was no way the spider or skelton could help. And she understood them not wanting to get involved or betray Beetlejuice as it seemed like they owed him a lot.

* * *

Even though Betelgeuse had allowed her to read the book and proved that he had no intention of hurting her, she still seemed terrified. He knew she had bad memories in the hospital, but if that wasn't personal, why not act the same way towards the other two dead in the room. In fact, towards them, Lydia was friendly. Which upset the ghost even more.

"Look, I'm not mad at you. Yes, you have something to do with this, but as long as you don't get in my way, I don't give a shit what happens to you." He explained. He was fed up with everyone seeing him as a monster who only had to kill other people. He did it professionally, which didn't mean he'd kill everyone. More than once he did the other way around, and he never accepted orders for women, or even less for children, which he liked very much.

He changed her clothes to the same dress she was wearing that day. He had a slightly different outfit, as the previous one had been digested, it was the same color as the dress. The priest appeared in front of them with the book. "Spare us this and give us a short version of the vows." JJ said right away, took Lydia's hand and waited for the right moment to speak.

When it was over, BJ slipped the ring on her finger and the girl did the same, it was over. "You can kiss the bride." He added at the end, the ghost looked out of the corner of his eye at the girl who was very unhappy with the fact that she would have to kiss him. It irritated him immensely, it was just a kiss after all, and she acted like they were telling her to suck him off.

He took her face in his hands and only brushed her lips with his own. As soon as he moved away from her, lightning sounded outside the window. "I proclaim you husband and wife." BJ's eyes turned green. It arched him in half, and a terrifying scream escaped from his open mouth. He felt as if his whole body was about to explode. It lasted no more than a minute, and he fell to the ground, breathing deeply.

After a second he got up and turned to the witnesses. His eyes still sparkled. He hit the ground lightly with his foot and the wooden floor broke. Betelgeuse laughed like a madman. "Nobody can stop me!" Now that he was in full strength, he could do whatever he wanted. So many decades in lockdown that he has already forgotten what it's like to be the strongest spirit.

* * *

Lydia looked up at him when the ‘kiss the bride’ line came and was surprised he only brushed their lips. She was concerned a bit when he collapsed for a moment- and seemed like he was in pain. But then he got up and started laughing. Lydia took a step back startled by this. She accidently tripped over her dress and fell backward onto the ground. 

Nobody could stop him now- she stared up at him and watched the ghost unsure what to say or do. He didn't care what happened to her now so long as she didn't get in his way though right? So all she had to do was be careful and not fuck up- play as his happy wife right?

She went on to get herself up and dust herself off. She glanced over the witnesses who seemed equally unsure how to respond or react though- they seemed happy for Beetlejuice through sympathy for Lydia. They knew well she didn't want this... marriage it was a sham of a marriage and really. They dreaded what were to happen should things go sour. 

Lydia looked up to Beetlejuice. "So... what happens now?" She asked- honestly she wondered if now he was gonna throw her out or something. Since she fulfilled her purpose- what use was she to him. He could just get rid of her like yesterday's garbage. Which honestly terrified Lydia, mainly because she had no idea where she would even go if it came to that. She felt like for now she had to walk on eggshells until she understood better where she did with him. The wedding part was the easier part of it.

It sucked being this marriage was more a business contract and not one made out of love by her own choice. But what could she do? She did make a deal with him after all and really- so far Beetlejuicen haven't treated her horrible. Worst he did was make her wear some skimpy clothing and nothing else but even then- he gave in to her request to have proper clothing- so he wasn't beyond reasoning.

* * *

He reached out to the girl with the intention of squeezing her throat, he could finally get rid of her, take his revenge, for making him a retard so long ago. But he stopped himself, withdrew his hands, and walked away from her without a word. He could have left her here alone to her fate, but he knew his companies wouldn't let him. "Be right back." He said and left. He had to take a toll on something.

Ghosts were glad their friend had finally taken back what was owed him for many years. "You really must have upset him with something." Ginger looked at the young woman. "Betelgeuse liked to talk out, when something upset him. If he's silent about something, that's not a good sign." The spider hopped onto Lydia's shoulder. "Something happened between you two?" Curious, she asked, if they don't do something quickly to reassure JJ, the consequence might not be the best.

Another tree fell to the ground, followed by another. "I'm free, my powers're back!" His fists hit the limb, damaging the trunk. "So why do I feel like I'm still locked up?!" He yelled, putting even more strength to his fists. A feeling was building up inside him, he was furious that the only girl he could have any contact with was terrified of him. She treats him like a monster and most likely doesn't want anything to do with him. So why is it so hard for him to get rid of her? He could kick her out in another country, give her some cash, and come back every now and then to have sex. It was that simple, so why couldn't he do it?!

Maybe he just wanted at least one person who didn't owe him to want to see him.

An hour passed before the ghost returned from the court. He probably had no choice but to convince her somehow. He opened the door, a little lighter this time. He walked over to the other two spirits and shook hands with them. "I appreciate yer help. If ya need anything, ya know how to find me." He looked at them with a smile. His face wasted away as soon as he looked at the girl. "Ready for our honeymoon?" He asked, grabbing her arm. "It was a rhetorical question, ya've no choice." He said and teleported them to a nice looking hotel.

* * *

Lydia looked over to Ginger and frowned. "Hm- he got upset last night about me being afraid of him. And also he may be mad because the first time we almost got married it ended with him getting eaten by a large sandworm." Lydia said as she looked down. She swore she could hear outside some destruction going on which frightened her. She was fucked... there was no way he wasn't going to to kill her. Why would he keep her alive?" She hugged herself and looked up only when he came back inside. 

"Beej..." She was cut off and he grabbed her arm and asked about the honeymoon. Suddenly before she could even respond she found herself in a hotel room with him. Her eyes widened as she began hyperventilating. This was it- she thought. This was where she was going to die- o-or she'd have to sex with him and please him. Though she wasn't if she could or knew how to. What if she did something wrong or something he didn't like by accident. 

Just give him a blowjob- like he said and he'd be happy with that. But she had a gag-reflex and if she did wrongly she doubted he would be too pleased if she accidentally vomited on him. Her eyes darted around the room as she was trying to calm herself from her panic attack but didn't know how to relax or what to even say as she looked up at him. 

Why, why was she panicking like this- she felt tears whelming up in her eyes as she thought, "I um..." She was struggling just to get simple words out- damnit why couldn't she be strong and not show how terrified she was of him and his power. "I-I did what you wanted.... I-I'll try..." She wasn't even sure what she was gonna try or how. Could she honestly even calm herself enough to enjoy the sex? It was clear- it's what he wanted. Her mind was racing with a bunch of other thought she felt like a fucking idiot because she wasn't even sure if she was saying the right things. "W-what am I supposed to do now?" She said as she took a few steps back until she backed her way up into the bed.

She stared up at the ghost- her eyes looking up at his. She was screwed- beyond screwed. "I'll um... I-I..." She was choking on her own words as her body was trembling more. "I-I just need a moment! I PROMISE I'll be calmer soon!" She swore as if her life was in danger. She was trying desperately to regain her composure but she was only panicking more.

* * *

Once they were there, BJ took a deep breath and looked around the room. Yes, this hotel was definitely a good decision, everything was elegant and classy. He turned to the girl to ask if she liked the look of the room. He was willing to change it if something was wrong, after all, now that he had total control of his powers, he could do it with ease. "How ya like the--." He didn't have time to finish the question.

The girl was pale as a wall, even though Betelgeuse did not move, she stepped back to keep a safe distance between them. She could barely pronounce the sentence, she was so afraid of him. He stared at her without saying a word. He told her that he would not make her do anything, nor would he kill her either, because it was pointless. Even so, Lydia still acted as if she were dealing with the worst monster.

Okay, if that's what it is, he'll be okay with it. He waved his head that he understood. "I don't know what have I done to ya, to treat me like garbage. Ya were talkin' about the honeymoon, so I take ya, and now ya act like I made ya do something' horrible gross." That's how he saw it, she was disgusted with him so much, that she feared him.

He didn't take his eyes off her. "Do what ya want, I don't give a shit." He threw a bundle of money at her. He was going to take her to dinner, show her what Paris looks like, he wanted to have a good time, because he knew that by screaming or bullying, he would not convince her. He hadn't had time to do anything yet, and she was already terrified.

He left the room and started down the hall, apparently having to eat himself. There is nothing wrong with it, at least he will drink as much alcohol as he wants. He wanted to hold back, so as not to get fucked up with Lydia and be fully aware, but since she turned him down before he could make any suggestions, he wasn't going to hold back.

* * *

Lydia looked confused when he suddenly threw some cash at her. She looked at it- what was it for? She was surprised when he suddenly walked out as she did her best to come down from her panic attack. She didn't know why- but her heart ached and she was in pain. Once she regained her composure she nervously went to peek out the window, figure out where she was and get a feel of her surroundings. That's when she saw they were in the living world. 

But- they were France it seemed. Lydia felt stunned- why bring her here? She waited a few minutes- she wondered where Beetlejuice went off too regardless. She was starving and there wasn't anything to eat in the hotel room. She sighed and went to the door to step out- maybe she can go to the hotel lobby to see if there was any food. 

She looked around- she didn't see any signs of Beetlejuice, she was still in her wedding dress. She quietly made her way downstairs to the lobby. Knowing normally fancy hotels like these came with food joints of some kind along with a bar. She figured- perhaps Beetlejucie was down there somewhere. Either way she was anxious on edge. There were some American tourists but there were also some other guys who approached her in the lobby speaking in French- she didn't understand what they were staying though. She shook her head. "I'm sorry- I-I don't speak French." She said hoping they understood. 

The two guys seemed to chuckle and said something to each other. Lydia decided to walk off to find the restaurant which she managed to do, not noticing the two men following her with amusement. Lucky for her the staff was used to American tourists and there were English translations even on some of the signs and stuff.While she was still terrified of the ghost a bit. 

Part of her hoped to possibly find him- maybe actually talk to him and explain why she panicked. That she had nothing against him and to thank him for taking her here. Show some gratitude to try and get on his good side in hopes he understands.

* * *

The curse Juno placed on him was irritating because it didn't let him enjoy anything. All his senses were reduced to virtually zero. Now that he was free, he could try anything and enjoy strong feelings. He was most excited about the sensations that sex would bring him.

He went downstairs to eat something other than a worm for the first time since he died. He changed his current clothes to something elegant. He sat down alone at the table and ordered a few dishes and drinks, and it would have been better for him to have Lydia with him, but he wouldn't be forcing her to spend time together. He left her money to buy food, he was sure that she had enough for everything she needed.

The waiter brought him his dishes, which were of the highest quality for an expensive hotel restaurant. Everything tasted perfect, along with the drinks that popped up on his table. He could produce as much money as he wanted, so it didn't matter to him how much it cost. Each waitress would jump around him, asking if everything tasted good or pouring wine over him, just because he tipped all over.

He was going to try every dish and sit all night in the restaurant when his attention was caught by the girl in the red dress. He was expecting Lydia to come downstairs, he was going to ignore her and pretend not to see her. Until two men thwarted his plans. He knew French so he knew exactly what they were talking about, the girl looked lost and young, which was perfect for someone who trades.  
They followed her, most likely planning to catch her when she went to some secluded place.

Betelgeuse got up from his seat and walked over to the girl. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table "Elle est à moi." He said to the two men who weren't standing too far. He sat her down on a chair, handing over the dish he hadn't started yet. "I'm leavin’ ya for two seconds and someone is already tryin’ to kidnap ya." She spoiled all his pleasure. “Couldn't ya order somethin’ for yer room? And what are ya doin’ in that dress!? The suitcases were standing next to the bed! " He spoke a little louder, he didn't want to draw attention to himself, but he could barely keep his nerves from yelling at her. "Lookin' at ya takes away my appetite." He added at the end, looking away from her.

* * *

Lydia was lost enough and didn't know which way to go when Beetlejuice grabbed her. She looked up at him and looked to see the two men who were following after her leave seeing that they weren't getting what they wanted. She was seated down at the table and looked to Beetlejuice- before she could say anything- he spoke. Lydia let him speak- she did her best to shrink herself in her chair. "I-I'm sorry." She spoke when he finally finished.

He was mad at her clearly, not that she blamed him. "I-I didn't even notice the suitcases." It was true she didn't. In her state of panic and the adrenaline she had from her panic attack she didn't notice there were suitcases or anything else in the room as she'd focused mainly on Beetlejuice. She looked up at him feeling like if she didn't speak now he was only gonna keep getting pissed. 

"I didn't mean- to upset you and it's not you... that caused me to have a panic attack." She said doing her best to keep her composure but the fact she was in a new place around people did make her anxious. "I-t was that everything seemed to be happening so fast my brain was trying to process... and I got scared because I kept remembering the hospital and Dr. Simon."

Even if people nearby couldn't understand what she was saying- she really didn't wanna talk about this in a place full of people but- she didn't want Beetlejuice to keep being angry at her. What if he decided next to leave her here on her own!? She'd be more fucked and more lost. She was in a country she wasn't familiar with which while it was beautiful she didn't feel safe at all without Beetlejuice nearby. 

She gripped her dress and looked at him biting her lip hoping he'd understand and hoping he wasn't gonna stay mad at her. What was she supposed to do here- she couldn't control what her brain or... even what her body did. It just happened- and she was paranoid she couldn't trust men. "I-it's not just you... I get anxious anytime I'm alone in a room with a guy now."

She admitted as she looked down. "Even if I know the guy really well- or know that there's someone in the other room- or that he isn't going to do anything. My anxiety takes over and my brain can only go to worse and worse case scenarios and reminds me of what all happened in hospital." She said making eye contact with him. It was true she seemed more composed now that they were in a public space with people. The only reason she was still anxious was the adjustment she was making to being in unfamiliar territory.

* * *

Betelgeuse did not want to meet the girl's eyes. He was angry with her, and keeping eye contact didn't help him focus on making him angry with her. He couldn't help but think that Lydia was adorable. "You didn't seem terrified when Jacques was in the room." He folded his hands over his chest. He pushed the plate under her nose, telling her to eat.

After a brief moment of silence and the intervention of a waitress who had BJ ordered juice for Lydia, the ghost spoke again. "Just stop acting like I'm the worst monster." He looked into her eyes, maybe she would finally understand that he is not so bad at all and that he can be trusted a little. "Eat and we'll go back to the room, if you don't stop acting like this I'll leave you." He explained and waited for her to finish her meal.

After dinner, JJ paid the bill and took the girl back upstairs. He opened the suitcase and took out a few things. “Take a shower, get your clothes on, and we'll go out. After all, I’m entitled to a date for such treatment on your part. " He looked in her direction, red always suited her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but me and my partner are still working on this story! We already have 6 chapters prepared, so after that, publishing might change, but no worries. We planed to end this story! 
> 
> Please R&R, it's motivate us both to write more! <3


	4. Date

Lydia looked at the food- starving she didn't hesitate to to start eating as she felt like she needed. And while it's true she was alone with Jacques he was skeleton and well- she wasn't alone with him because Ginger was there. Still she didn't protest and ate sensing he was still angry. 

When they got back to the hotel- she was surprised he mentioned to go on a date. Lydia looked up at him and nodded. "Alright." She went on to grab clean clothing from one of the suitcases before going into the bathroom to undress and get in the shower- it felt nice to get cleaned up. 

Once she finished her shower and got dressed she came out the bathroom with her hair still wet. She looked over at Beetlejuice curiously. "So um... what is it you wanna do for the date? Where are we gonna go?" She asked as she looked up at him still unsure how she was supposed to act around him. She was worried about making a mistake on this date knowing full well it could set him off. 

"I'm sorry... again for earlier." She said and looked down at her feet hoping he believed her and knew that she did mean it. She just didn't want there to be anymore tension between them. But she didn't know how to get rid of it or what she meant to do to please him at all. She couldn't read Beetlejuice's mind after all.

* * *

Going to the bathroom to see her naked was quite tempting, so he literally briefly appeared in the toilet while she was in the shower, invisibly of course. As expected, her body was even better, without clothes. He hoped that when they got back, Lydia would wear the shirt she had looked so sexy in lately.

When she came out she was wearing a plain black T-shirt and denim pants, BJ changed his clothes as well, although he didn't take a shower, he hoped Lydia would take one with him in the near future. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black pants.

“I thought about going out to admire Paris. I haven't been here for a long time, a lot has probably changed. " He smiled at her, then grabbed her hand. "Don't apologize any more, just stop acting like that." Lydia was his wife from now on, so she should show him affection.

He went outside with her and went in the first better direction, noticing for the first time since his own death how the whole world had changed. "Lydia." JJ started. "I don't know what these panic attacks are, but if there's anything I can do to help you, just say it." He looked her straight in the eye.

* * *

Lydia held his hand and was surprised when he took on a gentler and more caring tone it seemed. She looked up at him. "I... next time it happens again could you hug me?" She asked as she recalled the other night when she was having a panic attack and held her in his arms she calmed down and felt safe after a minute. 

"I don't know- when exactly or how they triggered... sometimes they just happen for no real reason. Or even how to prevent them but- the other night when I was crying and you hugged me- it didn't feel so bad and I did calm down." Lydia said as she looked up at him figuring if she was honest with him he'd be more happy. 

She also figured that Beetlejuice wanted some form of confirmation of physical affection. So she took no issue in deciding to hug him and show him she meant it. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as she looked up at him hoping he was alright with it and not going to get angry about it. 

Lydia hoped she was doing something right- she felt a lot more at ease now that he had a gentler tone with her. And she hoped she could keep him that way as she got scared of him when he got angry. Mainly because for one he was a lot more powerful and stronger than her- even when he had the curse on him. But also two- she didn't know what to do when he got angry or how to calm him down.

* * *

He hadn't expected her to ask for a hug. That night he did it mostly for himself, after all, he had never cried in front of someone else before. He looked at her again, the girl seemed much calmer as he spoke in a quieter, calmer voice. So he decided that now he would use it much more often.

"We can try to fix your panic attacks to keep them from happening." He didn't want Lydia to act like she had been in the hotel again, especially to him. He was about to add something when the girl hugged him in the middle of the road and looked at him with those big dark eyes that melted his heart every time. It calmed him.

His hands wrapped around her waist, pushing her even closer to him, her warmth and smell very pleasant. His hand traveled to her hair, brushing her head gently. "Lydia." He whispered in her ear, he might have stayed like that for a long time, but one of the passersby hit them, forcing them to separate.

BJ pulled the girl somewhere else, maybe he could even steal a kiss that day. “Maybe, can you tell me what happened in the hospital? It will be easier for me to understand what exactly to avoid. " He looked in her direction, luckily there weren't many people on the street and most of them spoke French.

* * *

She frowned and stared at her feet. "I-I can... but I don't like thinking of it." She was gonna tell him anyways. He wanted to know though so she'd tell him. "So, doctor Simon.. he'd usually drug me up with something that'd paralyze me. And come into my cell, take my clothes off and do... whatever it was he wanted to me..sexually." She said trembling. She hated telling him

"The guards or night shift knew but did nothing. At least one the guards joined in too... I just started to stare at the ceiling and wait for it to be over since I couldn't do anything." She found herself again on the verge of tears

"Please.. I don't want to go into detail about it either." She said as she held his hand tighter. "I hated it there... I hated it there so much." She looked down trembling a bit at her feet but she was glad they were in a more secluded spot at least. Still it didn't make it any less humiliating on her opening up about it. 

She took a deep breath to regain her composure before looking back up at Beetlejuice doing her best to look strong. As he got frustrated and angry over her crying and panicking. And while she put on a brave face for him now, the look in eyes was obvious she wanted to cry again.

* * *

He listened carefully to what she had to say, in his day such behavior was normal. Only the highest classes could complain of rape, often no one was even interested in the murder of someone poor. He was furious that no one had helped her, that she had been used. He also felt sorry for himself that he couldn't do anything sooner. Now that he was at his best, he was going to visit this doctor, he would definitely torture him. Certainly, there will be others who will take the opportunity to hurt him as well.

As she squeezed his hand, he looked down at her, seeing that she was on the verge of crying. He shouldn't have forced her to talk about it so early, but he wanted to know, to make sure it wasn't him, she was so terribly afraid. When she looked at him, he couldn't help but embrace her again. He preferred to prevent her panic attacks and he was sure that a moment longer and she would have another attack. "Relax, I'll never let somethin’ like this happen to ya again."

He leaned against the wall of one of the buildings so as not to disturb passers-by. He held her in his arms, stroking her head. “I won't turn back time, I won't change what those creeps have done to ya. Yer safe with me, remember one thing, Lydia. It's not yer fault." He squeezed her even tighter, wanting to console her in any way. He wasn't the best at it, but he tried his best not to let her be afraid of him. "What can I do to keep ya from thinking about it?"

* * *

Lydia relaxed in his arms melting into his touch and focused on his voice. She felt stupid- but she felt like she needed to hear his words. He was right- it wasn't her fault. It was the fault of the men who did it to her. She looked up at him when he asked what he could do to distract her. "I-I don't know..." She really didn't. "I just... can I stay in your arms more?" 

Beetlejuice was cold to the touch but it felt nice and he was really being sweet on her. "I feel safe- when you hold me close and stroke my hair." She said as she leaned into his touch more. She was more relaxed and calm now. It felt nice- she didn't think she would feel safe again in the arms of a man but here she was feeling safe. 

Yet she was feeling safe in the arms of Beetlejuice- she was sure the Maitlands wouldn't approve but did it matter. She looked up at him. "What about the date? I'm willing to go on it with you because I know I've done nothing but been a pain or caused you problems." 

She couldn't help but think it seemed that there was something wrong with her. Either she was broken or just an inconvenience to people. Her low low self esteem was obvious. "I- I don't think I'm ready or... able to handle sex mentally yet though I'll try to get to that point I promise. Just don't leave me or send me back to that place." She couldn't help but worry about him getting upset and ditching her. But then again- who would really wanna deal with breakdowns and her being an emotional mess? She had a panic attack from just being put alone with him in a hotel room- without him even having to say or do anything for her to break down.

* * *

Eventually he moved forward with her. He felt better when he held her in his arms and could protect her from everything, that was what he missed. "Yes, we can stay as long as ya want." He said content, he didn't know it before, but he always liked to cuddle. He hadn't had a chance before, he'd got down to business with whores and wasted no time, and since prostitutes have rules, he never kissed any.

Her words melted his insides, instead of getting angry with her, and then ignoring her he should try the conversation right away, it worked much faster. He continued stroking her head, if she liked it, he intended to do it quite often. “It's me who reacted badly, ya can't change how ya feel about a situation. I was furious because once again someone was judging me, by appearances, ya were scared, and I did nothing. Just like everyone else who has come into contact with me. Always the same reaction, no matter what I say or do. " He was explaining, since she had opened up to him, it was necessary to repay her somehow. Besides, lying won't help him.

“I have told ya several times that I won’t force ya to have sex with me. But I won't change the fact that I'm very horny with ... ya. " He admitted it and he wasn't lying, her body aroused him very much, but even dressed up standing in the hall made his veins stop blood if he had it. "Ya'll never go back there, they won't take ya away, from me by force." He moved away from her and started walking again towards the specific place he had planned. "Thought we'd go see the Eiffel Tower, how about that?" He looked into her eyes, the concept seemed romantic, and he wanted to show his best side

* * *

Lydia's face turned bright red when he mentioned that he was horny with her. So- he actually found her to be attractive- even with what he knew and saw of her? She shook her head and focused more on what he said. "The Eiffel Tower- that seems great." She held his hand as they walked. She felt eager to go see it as she always wanted to visit it before. 

This felt nice and relaxing- especially now she knew for sure he wasn't going to force her to do anything sexual. She looked around once they got there and it was beautiful and amazing to look at. She looked up at the ghost and smiled. 

"This is so nice." She said enjoying the fresh air as well as the sights. She stayed close to Beetlejuice remembering back in the hotel she had some creeps following after her. But she knew she was safe with him- there was no way anyone could kidnap her. She looked up at Beetlejuice. "Thank you- for taking me here."

* * *

The hotel was close enough that they didn't have to walk long to get there. Going to the top was not cheap, but BJ had nothing to worry about. He would pay any price to see Lydia always smiling, especially if he was the reason for her smile.

When she moved closer to him and thanked him, he had a hard time holding back in any way. He wasn't going to force her to do anything, but such an opportunity wouldn't come soon. He took her face between his hands and, without taking his eyes off her, met their lips in a gentle yet sure kiss. He wanted her to know that marriage meant more to him.

* * *

Lydia looked up at him, eyes shining bright. She was caught off guard by the kiss, feeling his cold lips on hers. However, she decided to kiss back- it felt nice and she enjoyed it. When the kiss broke her heart was pounding she looked up at him. "That- that was a nice kiss." 

She said looking down a bit embarrassed with her face turning red. "This- this has been surprisingly romantic Beej." She said really glad with how romantic he's been. She was definitely getting more and more comfortable and trusting of him- how could she not. He was amazingly kind to her as well. "So Beej- anything else you like to do or go?" She asked. 

She wanted to savor this time with him though she figured at some point they would go back to the hotel room. She had a bit of an idea on what way she could make him happy without it going sexual really. She wanted to show she wasn't ungrateful to him and really was trusting him. Hopefully she can do so- so long as he didn't suggest it first or tell her to do it.

* * *

He liked the situation, the way she looked at him made him feel warm inside himself. After kissing, his hand was on her cheek, lightly touching her with his thumb. "I can kiss ya some more baby." He said, he really wanted more than just soft kisses.

He wanted the whole scenery to look romantic, to show the girl that she was worth much more than she thought. He himself wanted to find someone to show him, so he wouldn't spare Lydia. "We could go back to the hotel, it's quite late and the day was quite long." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He teleported them to their hotel room, left her alone, and went out to shower. He never paid much attention to looks or smells, but now he wanted to smell good for his wife. He kissed her softly on the lips and went to the toilet. "I'm going to take a shower." He stated as he closed the door, maybe the girl would want something more.

* * *

Lydia smiled and returned his ksis when he kissed her. Going to the hotel sounded great- once they teleport back. She sat on the bed and watched him go to the bathroom. She looked around and remembered what he said about wanting her in his shirt as a wedding gift. She went through one of the suitcases and found one of his shirts. 

Lydia went on to undress herself and put his shirt on- it was like wearing a comfortable nightgown in a way. She sat on the bed and waited nervously. She knew he'd possibly take it in a sexual way but she let him know if it became too much.

She wasn't against kissing him either- besides felt nice and he was very gentle and more caring towards her now. This was a side of Beetlejuice she was finally taking notice of and she liked. Though part of her did consider him putting on a facade but still- she was married to him so what would he have to gain by faking it?

* * *

He sighed deeply, savoring the warm water flowing down his body. His still tense muscles relaxed. He used the products he found, everything smelled intense, finally he could enjoy his sense of smell.

When he got out of the water, he looked at himself in the mirror, unfortunately he didn't see his reflection, he hadn't seen himself for over 600 years, he wondered how much he had changed. When he looked down at himself, he saw exactly the same, big belly, dick, his body a white-green shade.

He is wearing comfy clothes, shorts and a white T-shirt. He decided to brush his teeth too, since he was in the bathroom. He left the room to find a sight he had not expected. The girl was sitting at the end of the bed and it wouldn't be surprising if it wasn't for what she was wearing. JJ's mouth opened wide, not believing what he was seeing. He walked slowly over to Lydia, who was wearing only his shirt.

"Lyds, what are ya wearing?" He pretended not to know what was going on or why she was wearing his clothes. "Ya look sexy." He came over and brushed her face with his hand.

* * *

Lydia leaned into his touch and looked up at him, her face turned bright red. "You said you wanted me in your shirt and nothing else as a wedding-gift. Also your shirt is comfortable- even the smell of it isn't bad." She found it oddly comforting as she looked up at him. 

She reached her hand up and placed it over his. "I know I'm not ready for anything to go further... but I'm getting more used to your touch and even kissing you. And I figure this is a good step in the direction you want it to eventually go." 

She liked that he found her attractive. It gave her a big boost in her confidence. "Also- if you'd like I'll cuddle with you." She said wanting to be in his arms anyways. Perhaps even kiss him. "And um- I can even kiss you as well." That much she knew she could do. She hoped it made him happy and that he was interested. She was clearly just wanting to please him to keep him happy with her.

* * *

BJ swallowed. "So yer tellin’ me yer not even wearin’ any panties?" He preferred to check it out and see for himself, but he knew Lydia didn't want to go any further and he promised not to force her. If she'd gotten used to his touch at this rate, they'd be having sex before he knew it.

She asked him if he wanted to cuddle, as if she didn't know right away that this was what he wanted now. He pushed her gently onto her back and placed himself above her. "Ya don't look as good in anything else as in this shirt." His hands traveled to her shoulders, massaging gently.

"Although no, I'd love to see ya naked." He started and slowly unbuttoned one button on his shirt, he wasn't going to go any further, but he was very excited about the whole situation. The shirt was slightly translucent, so he could see her breasts, and noticed how her nipples had hardened. He lowered his head slowly, catching her lips in a kiss. One of his hands found her breast and he squeezed gently.

* * *

Lydia let out a surprise gasp as she was caught off guard. She was unsure if she should protest or stop it- what if she had another panic attack. She felt exposed and embarrassed as he unbuttoned her shit- knowing her bruises hadn't fully healed the ones that doctor Simon had given her. 

She had the dead man on top of her touching her and the heartbeat started to race, when he leaned down and kissed her she knew pushing him away wasn't possible. A muffled moan slipped out when he touched her breast. When the kiss broke she looked a thim panting feeling helpless. She wasn't wearing anything under the shirt- not even panties as Beetlejuice would come to see. 

"B-Beej..." She gave him a nickname it seemed. "I-I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to overexcite you..." He was so close to her- she could feel the bulge in his pants pressing up against her. She felt like such an idiot- of course doing this will tease him. Still- she was amazed she wasn't having a panic attack right now. 

Still though, her body including her breast was still sore from the bruising and would take a day or two more to heal. And really- what if she started to have a panic attack right in the middle of sex it would just humilate her further. "I- If you feel you really need- um sex or something. And I know we aren't allowed to step outside the marriage because of the rules... I can- give you a handjob but- that's about it for now." While she was sure Beetlejuice would prefer her mouth- she felt that she wasn't good at it and honestly- wasn't sure if she wanted to even taste his dick. 

She looked at him with her face bright-red. "I-I mainly just did this because you've been putting up with me and trying your best to be nice to me... and um- regardless if I like it or not we're married now."

* * *

As he undid the other button, he noticed she had more bruises than he suspected. Her groan excited him even more, and he squeezed her chest tighter. When he pulled away from her, the girl breathed loudly, and he could hear her heart even from such a distance. When he squeezed it again, he only realized that they weren't moans of pleasure. Her breasts were sensitive, additionally sore from previous injuries.

She apologized again to him for something that was his fault. She wanted to be nice to him, and he used her innocence to touch her a little, even though he knew she was debunking and the trauma from the hospital haunted her thoughts. She was unable to fully enjoy his caresses, even if he tried very hard to please her.

“I’m sorry, ya just look so sexy in that shirt. I couldn’t help myself. " He moved away from her, wanting to take her to his lap. Her offer caught him off guard. On the one hand, he saw how unhappy she was that BJ couldn't go get some relief from someone else. On the other hand, it was so hard for him to refuse her hand. Nobody has touched him in so long that he has forgotten what his sperm looks like.

“If you're just going to do this to please me and let me back off from you, I don't want to. I'd rather wait until you're ready for something more. " He could settle for himself with his hands, if she had offered him the oral, he probably wouldn't have waited more than a minute to agree. Even if her mouth was unfocused and she would probably gag, just feeling her tongue against the tip of his cock would be wonderful.

After a moment's thought, he turned her over and began massaging her shoulders. "I'll massage ya and then ya’ll massage me?" He wanted to feel her body close to him and enjoy it, if she wasn't ready for sex, he could at least feel her warm hands on his back.

* * *

Lydia felt relieved when he let go of her breast as she was hurting but- felt too afraid to tell him worried he took it personally. She yelped when he suddenly turned her over, relaxing once he massaged her shoulders. "Okay... I never gave anyone a massage before- but I'll try."

She said as she relaxed at his touch the massage felt nice. Though on Lydia's back in between her shoulder blades the ghost could see what appeared to be a scar on her back. It couldn't be self inflicted- likely someone caused it.

Lydia's head rested on the pillow as she enjoyed the massage and even the feel of his cold hands. "Thank you... for how considerate you've been." She said to him. As she truly did feel that way and was grateful he didn't seem to be trying to take advantage of her. 

"Are you... alright though?" She asked. She wasn't able to help but think Beetlejuice wanted sex obviously. But she couldn't GIVE it to him. She was prone to panic and also sore. That and Beetlejuice struck as the inpatient type. Surely he was frustrated with this, what kind of guy wouldn't be?

* * *

He concentrated on massaging her, didn't want to think about the clearly visible signs of abuse. This was what he intended to deal with while she slept. His hands pressed lightly but firmly against her muscles, avoiding bruises and scrapes. He hoped it wouldn't take more than a week for her to get treated, otherwise he wouldn't last and would have to take her offer.

"Yer my wife baby, I can’t hurt ya." Which was true, not only did he not want to do it, but also one of the rules in the manual talked about it. Partners must take care of each other and neither can harm the other physically. His hands were slowly sliding down to her ass. Through the shirt, he could see that her shape was perfect. He lifted her up a little to see if she had any underwear.

BJ had to bite his mouth hard to keep from sticking his head between her legs and pleasing her with his tongue. "Everthing's fine." He bit harder, keeping his hands from going lower than her back. "Did I tell ya, that ya look gorgeous in that shirt? So sexy." He asked as he tried to distract his thoughts from her naked pussy lying in front of him.

He couldn't wait to get his penis wrapped in it. He would not take the virginity he was entitled to. All because of the two morons he was sure to teach. "A little more and we'll change over." He replied, unable to look away.

* * *

Lydia nodded and could feel himself lower closer to her ass but didn't know he was looking at her pussy. Lydia smiled and closed her eyes relaxed by his touch she nodded. "No you didn't- but you did now... thank you Beej." She said feeling happy. "Alright just let me know when you're ready." She really enjoyed this. 

A few minutes had passed and she opened her eyes and smiled. "Beetlejuice- I think it's my turn to massage you?" She said and started to sit herself up looking at him. She was curious to see him shirtless.. She knew about scars on his chest- but she wondered if perhaps there were any other scars he had on his body. 

She was really grateful with how gentle and caring he was and she hoped she could do the same for him with the massage she was gonna give him. And while Beetlejuice was pudgy with a beer-belly she could tell he had muscle to him. Especially with his strong arm and hands. 

That and he smelled a lot better after the shower and seemed cleaner. "I'll do my best to massage your back- let me know if I do anything wrong or what I need to do right."

* * *

He moved away from her, letting her stand up. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his torso. He sexually ran his hand over his chest when he noticed her staring at him? "Like what ya see?" He asked without taking his eyes off her. He ran his tongue over his mouth and finally took off his clothes. He lay down on the bed, exactly in the same place where the girl had been a moment ago. It was still warm and smelled definitely of her.

"You don't have to be gentle with me." He replied when she asked how she should massage him. He growled as her hands reached his back, squeezing lightly. He could barely feel her. "Harder, honey." Every now and then, sounds of pleasure came out of his mouth.

At one point, she hit that exact spot that had been bothering him for a long time. "Oh ~ yes. Right here!" He groaned a little louder. Closing his eyes, he imagined her hands on another part of his body

* * *

Lydia blushed a bit when he caught her admiring his body.She went on to massage him- it felt awkward when he was letting out moans but- so long as he enjoyed it she was determined to get him to enjoy it. After all she wanted to please him- he complimented her body too and really she did like the feel of his body. 

"Beetlejuice, you do have a very handsome body." She said and listened to him. He told her to massage harder and massage a particular spot on his back. Anything she could do for him right now she was willing to do. She was getting used to touching him at least and him touching her- a step in the right direction. 

Lydia smiled down at him. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." She said smiling as she wanted him to be happy. Though some of his moans and groans sounded sexual- she didn't mind nor care. If he got some pleasure from it so be it. But she could tell some of his muscles were tense and needed a massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this story, please leave kudos and comments, it will motivate us to write more! ♥ Much love!


	5. Date 2

After about 10 minutes, her hands got tired enough that she couldn't continue. BJ looked out the window, noticing that it was already quite late. He took the girl in his arms and put her under the covers, making sure that Lydia was completely covered and wouldn't catch a cold. "I’ve a few things, I'll be there before ya wake up." He kissed her forehead and teleported from the room.

He remembered exactly what her tormentor looked like. The gaze the doctor stared at the girl will stay with him for the rest of his life. He landed in his office. The room was dark and there was no one there, so he had to look for an address. It didn't take him long, he was the ghost with the most after all.

He showed up in his apartment, which was quite small for a doctor. In the corridor, he noticed several family photos of him with two lovely girls. Both were maybe over 7 years old no more.

His victim was sitting in the living room, smoking a cigarette, in front of the television. There was a can of beer next to him, it was easy to see that he lived alone. Betelgeuse figured the kids must have been his. The thought crossed his mind that he might have molested them as well, or the woman who was their mother found out what her guy was doing with his patients.

He quietly entered the living room, placing his hand on the man's shoulder, the man immediately turned towards him, only now the ghost noticed that the doctor had a cast on his arm, which BJ had squeezed that day. “We're meeting again huh? At least now we won’t be bothered by anything! " He laughed and pulled him so that he fell to the floor. His leg was immediately on his crotch, pressing it against the ground. If he was going to use his penis for rape, he didn't need it as well.

* * *

The doctor was enjoying himself with some alcohol. He was frustrated and his favorite patient was stolen from him by some- sort of demon or ghost. Suddenly though he found himself face to face with the said ghost. "Y-you... Beetlejuice.." He screamed in pain. 

"Oh- y-you here because of Lydia Deetz? Well you have her now- sh-she's all yours besides she came here as broken goods anyways." The man said in pain whimpering. "W-what you think I'm the only one who got to have her- the girl had a reputation I hear..." The man breathed as he struggled and tried to crawl away from Beetlejuice. He looked so pathetic and miserable. 

"I mean- the girl did get around before she came to the hospital." He groaned as he glared up at the ghost. He was antagonizing him. "B-but if you like I can give you money- or introduce you to some other girls who'd suit you better. Some I know for a fact have been untouched!" He said he tried to get away from him. 

"I mean- there's dozens of girls just like her who are goth- depressed and submissive...some are even well more willing to do whatever you want sexually... unlike her." The doctor figured Beetlejuice thought like him and could use that to make some sort of deal. So he could get out of this alive.

* * *

With every word he said, BJ grew angrier. He understood what he meant when she arrived at the hospital she was abused. Did he think that if Lydia had been molested earlier, he would face less punishment for continuing her anguish instead of helping? BJ was going to hurt him a lot, leave him to heal and then come back to continue the fun. After all, if he died, he could complain to someone that he was murdered by a ghost, and JJ didn't want to have Juno and her entire staff on his head, he was already fucked for getting married.

His leg pressed even tighter. "She's my wife!" He screamed, his eyes turning green and his face looking to burst, he was definitely furious. The doctor really thought he could bribe him with some other girls? Lydia was special, he didn't marry her because she was depressed or submissive. So the offer the man made to him was pointless.

Betelgeuse laughed as the man tried to escape from under his heavy boot. “All the other girls ain't like her. Unique, smart. I'm not ya to devastated women. " He said, lighting a cigarette. He could abuse others. "Ya’ll pay now for what ya did to my woman." He said, throwing a slug at him.

BJ decided to deprive him of his reproductive tools so that he could not rape anyone anymore, he did not deserve them. He did not want to kill him, however, so after several other mutilating procedures, he called an ambulance and left him alone. If he dies like this, it will not be his fault, it will be bleeding out.

He then showed up in a hotel room with a lot of blood on his clothes, obviously not his. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Lydia was fortunately still asleep, but morning was slowly approaching. When he came out of the toilet he called for breakfast for them. He had plans to take Lydia to another romantic place. He hoped he would get lucky again and steal a kiss, maybe even two.

* * *

Lydia woke up with the sun hitting her face, she slowly sat herself up still wearing Beetlejuice's shirt. She found it to be warm and comfortable. She stretched and looked up at him. "Good Morning Beetlejuice." She said while yawning, unaware of Beetlejuice's actions last night but she was curious. "Where did you go last night?" She asked as she got up and buttoned up the shirt. 

She went over to him and hugged him- haven gotten more used to his touch so far. And she knew she should get more used to it considering the fact they are married. She knew the ghost didn't need to tell her. She looked up at him, noticing his hair was wet- meaning he took shower. Lydia nuzzled against him, taken in his scent as she even had grown used to that. "You- you smell real nice." She said softly.

"Any plans for today?" She asked looking up at him. The ghost was free and he was the one who was in charge and seemed to have a better idea of what they should be doing than her. For the time being she was alright with letting him make the plan as she was just starting to adjust to their relationship. She only hoped she didn't mess anything up or do anything that could possibly upset him. 

Lydia seemed to be smiling more around him- showing him how more comfortable she was with him. She felt safer with him clearly and more at ease. "Also- um... thank you for last night. It was sweet and romantic... also thank you for not pushing things to go further... I just wanted to make you happy and wearing your shirt seemed like the easiest way to do that for you." She said and looked down at her feet. "That said, your shirt is really comfortable-- I might just wear it more often." She said giggling a bit. "If you don't mind me stealing them every now and then."

* * *

After ordering breakfast, the man lay down next to the girl, watching her chest rise at a rhythmic pace. Through the fabric he could see her breasts, which encouraged him greatly. He was about to stretch his hand toward her when Lydia woke up. "Good morning baby girl." He smiled at her. "Don't bother yer pretty head with this." He didn't think the girl would want to hear about him torturing her tormentor. The doctor had given him some information that he wanted to consult with her, but now was not the time. Now Betelgeuse wanted to enjoy his honeymoon with his lovely wife.

As she approached him, with the intention of hugging him, he embraced her with open arms. His hands encircled her waist to later wander down her back. With each passing second it was harder and harder to hold back, her warm body resting beside him. When she sniffed him, he bowed his head himself to smell her sweet scent. "Yer smell turns me on, badly." Exactly, like all the rest of her, even her sweet sleepy voice. His lips gently brushed her neck. "Maybe we'll visit this famous art gallery, I know yer into it." His exceptionally warm breath caressed the skin around her neck.

Her warm voice reached his ears, arousing him even more, he didn't know exactly whether it was the way she spoke or the specific words she was saying. "Everythin’ for ya, my little bat." He replied and then added. "I promised not to force ya to anything, Princess." At her next words he growled in satisfaction, he was about to say his shirts were hers when she added something else and her lovely laugh filled the room. "Don't tease me, otherwise my shirts will be yer only outfit available."  
He looked at her with lustful eyes, he was about to kiss her, as the doorbell rang.

Betelgeuse got out of bed and went to open the door. As expected on the other side, constant service, with food ordered by him. He took the cart from them to set everything on the table himself. No matter how much he wanted to show off his beautiful wife, he knew they both didn't want anyone else to see her just his shirt. Especially a different guy. 

When he had finished setting everything on the table and removed the cart, he pushed the chair out for Lydia. He sat down next to her and began to eat. He ordered a lot again, but this time he wanted the girl to eat as much as possible. A lot of attractions awaited them, but he wanted her to gain more strength and regenerate faster. Lydia looked like a wet dream for him, but he wouldn't be angry if she had more flesh. Not to mention that stamina doesn't come out of nowhere.

He looked at her up and down and a strange thought flashed in his head out of nowhere. For some reason, the concept of feeding a girl became very arousing for him. "I want to feed ya." He admitted, after all, why should he hide that something turned him on, after all, if it is not sex, the girl should not complain.

* * *

Lydia couldn't help but admire Beetlejuice since he started to be more sweet on him- part of it was just her doing it to avoid his wrath and anger. But- she also was appreciating how sweet he could be and his romantic gestures. Though she still had concerns about doing something to possibly upset him. While she was fully away from how horny the ghost was- she didn't know what she was surprised when he mentioned her scent aroused him. What else should she expect?

Then again, she supposed it was flattering how much he was into her over the simplest of things. She shivered a bit as she felt his cold lips against her skin- she felt nervous for a moment but then relaxed when he reassured her he wasn't gonna force her to do anything. "The art gallery sounds romantic~" Her face did turn red though- while having her only outfit option be shirts didn't seem too bad. It definitely wasn't ideal given she wanted to live a life and go outside after all. "Beej."

She was about to say something but lost her train of thought when the doorbell rang and Beetlejuice answered. She covered herself up with the blanket just to be sure whoever it was didn't see her. When she saw Beetlejuice bring in the food her stomach growled it all seemed like a lot- especially for just two people. But she was starving- the hospital did underfeed her and at times made her go hungry for days or weeks at a time. Causing her to be a little bit underweight- she could definitely use a good meal. 

Lydia opened her mouth, about to ask for permission from him to eat when he beat her to it staying he wanted to feed her. "Thank you Beetlejuice, I'm starving." She said smiling at him. She really could use a good meal, though she really wasn't sure what to eat from the selection he got. "This- this is a lot a food though for just two people.." She said out loud as she looked at the food options. 

"That said they look great and all- just what are we gonna do with the leftovers when we're done?" She asked, frowning. While it may not seem like such a huge deal, she'd feel bad to have it all go to waste. She looked down thinking a bit. "I mean- it's just how I am- I don't like wasting food and I know for certain I can't stomach too much food." While she was hungry and felt like she could eat a lot. She knew well enough her eyes were bigger than her stomach. Though she was worried about Beetlejuice taking this as her being ungrateful or something- she hoped he didn't get upset and understood.

She looked down biting her lip- her anxiety getting a hold of her just because she was asking a simple question. And now she was worried about fucking things up with him and haven him hate her over it. Why should she care for what Beetlejuice thought of her though? The marriage was just for a 'green-card' deal just because he wanted to get his dick wet with her didn't mean he actually cared about her, right?

* * *

For a moment he thought that the vision would disgust the girl and not let him feed her, but she accepted the offer gratefully, sitting down next to him. The fork with which he began to eat his portion stuck into the second dish and then put it in the girl's mouth. "Nothin’ will be wasted Lyds, if ya don't eat somethin’, ya can save it for later." He replied calmly.

He stroked her head and lifted his chin to make her look at him. She looked uncertain so he smiled gently. "Is that the panic attack again?" He asked, his hand resting on her cheek. He remembered that the girl felt better in his arms, so he approached her and put his other hand around her hip. "Lydia." He muttered, slowly bringing his own face close to hers. After a while, their lips joined.

The kiss was gentle and innocent, even though Betelgeuse was barely holding back. Finally, he licked her lower lip and pulled away. "Some sugar before breakfast." He whispered, his mouth still close, so warm breath caressed her.

Immediately after that, he sat down correctly on the chair and began to feed the girl with the same fork he was using. He did not feel hungry so he could eat after her. He portioned her meal slowly with great precision and each time he passed her a piece, he watched her chew, being most interested in swallowing it. In his head, inadequate thoughts practically did not stop at all, and the images of Lydia swallowing his semen were bursting his brain.

After they both had eaten, BJ went to prepare clothes for them. He chose short shorts and T-shirts for her, he thought for a long time whether to choose any underwear for her, but as they were going outside where other people could see her, he decided to let her wear a bra and panties. He handed her her clothes and sat on the bed, watching her every move. "Could ya, repay me for yesterday." He wanted her to change in front of him, he just snapped a finger and his pajamas turned into everyday clothes.

* * *

Lydia was surprised by his gentle and calm approach with her. He was quick to hug her and even give her a kiss. A kiss which Lydia welcomed as her heartbeat slowed down back to normal and she melted into it. She blushed feeling his tongue lick her lip and looked up at him as he sat back down and started to feed her again. It was definitely weird and awkward but so long as it pleased Beetlejuice she didn't see an issue with it. 

When they finished eating Lydia was happy to take the clothes he gave her and was about to go into the bathroom to change until she heard him speak. She looked a thim confused for a moment and then she thought. "You... want me to change in front of you?" A nod of confirmation from him was all she needed. Once she got that she put the clothing down on the bed beside him. 

She was nervous and anxious as she took off the shirt she had on and then reached over to get her panties and bra on. Even when she didn't look over at him she could feel his eyes on her as he was looking over her body. Part of her strangely liked that however and found it nice knowing how much into her he was. Occasionally she glanced over to him to see his face, her face was bright red hot with embarrassment. 

Lydia trusted his word in that Beetlejuice wasn't going to force himself on her though- she had a feeling especially with him talking on and on about how horny she made him. That eventually something would have to crack. Surely he'd want some type of release... well she did offer him the handjob. And she wondered if perhaps the ghost had gotten a boner or something right now.

Lydia glanced over to him as she was putting on her skirt and looked away though. Idiot, why do you wanna check to see if he has a boner!? She mentally scolded herself. She knew it was best to waite for her brusies and everything to heal before even trying to have sex with him and she knew he understood that as well. There wasn't any pressure aside from preassure she built up in her mind.

* * *

He smiled under his breath as she began to remove the clothes she was wearing. As he sensed, she looked even better naked than in his shirt. If he didn't control himself in time, his saliva would leak. His hands were clenched on the sheets to keep from lunging at her. It's been a long time the last time he had sex.

He watched her every slightest movement, he stared at her buttocks, perfectly shaped peach, long legs, fair skin and her lovely firm breasts, which she quickly covered with a bra. When he looked at her face and their eyes met, apart from the flushed face, BJ noticed in her eyes that she liked the way the man was looking at her, or rather devouring her with his eyes. To emphasize it even more, he licked himself as if he were looking at the tastiest dish of his life. Then the girl turned to focus on putting on the rest. The ghost couldn't take his eyes off her.

Each of her bodies excited him to the limit, the long black hair, the dark eyes he adored so much. What turned him on most was that now the woman belonged to him. No force on the ground or under could take the woman away from him. He had to keep her with him somehow so that she wouldn't leave him. Then he looked at her cute flat belly. Lydia would look lovely pregnant. He never thought of having children, but times had changed, now he was married.

When she finished, Betelgeuse walked over to her from behind, making sure his erection was pressed against her buttocks. He bent to her ear. “I saw ya looked at my crotch baby. Ya wanted to know if I have a tent, when I saw ya, yes? " He whispered, his voice heavy and hoarse. He gently pushed his hips forward to make her feel even more. "I preferred you to feel that I’m rock hard for ya." He licked her ear.  
"Just lookin’ at ya arouse me more than ya think." He added, then moved away from Lydia and slapped her ass.

"Ready to go?" He asked, standing by the door and putting on his shoes as if nothing had happened. His pants were slightly tight in the crotch area, so he adjusted his penis knowing that his erection was about to disappear. He hoped that today he would deserve a non-forced hand job

* * *

Lydia looked at him and when he whispered into her ear, a shiver ran down her spine when he licked her ear. She felt him press up against her and she felt somewhat aroused but the thought of sex still made her anxious when he pulled away Lydia looked at him face bright red. She nodded her head. "Y-yes I'm ready to go." She said as she walked out with him. Letting him lead the way to the art gallery. 

Lydia held his hand and stayed close throughout the trip. It was weird being married to him and honestly part of her did wonder if he was a demon or just a powerful ghost. He could do so many things after all and now he could interact and blend in with living so freely. However, did it really even matter what he was? He was Beetlejuice- he was a pervert and a literal dead man who forced her into this marriage. 

But now Lydia was starting to get attached and even grow some affection for him. Was- it Stockholm syndrome? She remembered briefly learning about it in school. Given the trauma she endured while hospitalized and that Beetlejuice was suddenly treating so well- it was no wonder she developed feelings for her capture. Still- she couldn't break the marriage, she didn't wanna go back to hospital. In fact- she was certain if she did manage to get her way back home her family would just have to go back to the mental ward as it was mandatory for her. 

Thinking about it she wondered if anyone even knew she was gone or if they were looking for her. Though what would the doctor even say to the police? That he summoned forth a supernatural being that kidnapped her. The doctor was a creep- but he wasn't an idiot and likely wouldn't wanna risk his job. Once they got to the art gallery Lydia decided to do her best to distract herself from her thoughts. 

"So um- Beetlejuice... why is it now you're being a lot nicer and softer on me?" She decided to ask. She wanted to get back her confidence, her choice- she really wanted her freedom back. Even if she was developing some form of Stockholm for him, she didn't wanna lose who she was. And wanted to at least go back to how she used to be before the hospital, before her trauma and panic attacks. Some of her old self was starting to shine through bit by bit but it was difficult. Mainly because she was so much younger and less experienced than Beetlejuice but also- he was clearly powerful than any other human. But Lydia was tired of being anxious and walking around eggshells even though he was her husband- she knew wasn't a life to live. She'd have to find some way to adjust though. 

For the time being anyways- she figured she may as well stay by him. "I mean- before you got angered so easily at things..."

* * *

Outside, he grabbed her hand, the Louvre was a little further from where they were, so they had to take a taxi. There, they began to look at the exhibits that Betelgeuse had witnessed. He could travel in the afterlife once, so he knew most of the artists personally. "He actually painted a prostitute because it was cheaper." He whispered in the girl's ear as they looked at one of the most famous paintings.

It didn't take long for him to notice that Lydia wasn't that much interested in art and delved into her own thoughts. Her expression showed worry as well as focus on something, he wished he could read minds. He was about to say something when she asked him a question.

He was surprised slightly, in his mind he was nice to her all the time, yes, maybe he did shout a time or two, but he was usually nice. "I don't know what yer talkin’ about, I was like that the whole time, ya just went crazy and had panic attacks, even if I didn't do anythin’." He explained and made his way to the next exhibition. "And now that ya have calmed down and stopped being afraid of me, I can be myself without any problems." He smiled at her.

He huffed the second time she spoke. "Ya would also be if someone promised ya somethin’ and then didn't keep their word." He glared at her to let her know that he would not tolerate something like that anymore. "Besides, anyone would be pissed off at anythin’ after all these years of bein’ locked up." He squeezed her hand lightly, the thought of going back to his prison made him sick.

There was a momentary silence between them, so BJ had a moment to think what would happen next, he would definitely want to impregnate the girl, but the child had some consequences.  
They couldn't look after the baby in the hotel room. "Listen Lyds." He scratched his neck. "I wonder where would ya like to live?" He asked, after all it was supposed to be comfortable for her, he would still do most of the things in the afterlife or other states. "After all, after the honeymoon we have to go back somewhere." He wondered if she would want to go back to the old house, on the one hand it might lighten the girl a little when she becomes pregnant. On the other hand, he hadn't seen living with that rag Barb who made him a dish for sandworms.

* * *

Lydia listened to every word he said- he was likely right. After all her panicking did make her take less notice of his kindness toward her when he was trying to be. Most likely because she already had this horrible idea of him in her head. She felt about it really and did wanna make up for it. She hugged him and looked up at him. "I'm sorry..." 

She was apologizing a lot forgetting that he'd told her not too. When he asked about where she wanted to live she thought for a minute. "I wanted to go back to New York--" She didn't wanna really see her parents Charles and Delia. They couldn't have even bothered to visit or call her- the only reason she went back to the old house was for the Maitlands. Lydia figured going back to New York would be better for her and have some distance from her family. "Though- going back to the nether I can be fine with... your place didn't seem all that bad..."

Lydia looked down after she let go of him. "Hey Beej- do you think anyone knows that I'm missing or if they're even looking for me?" She asked who knows- maybe her family didn't visit because of the hospital's policy on it. Maybe they knew she was missing from the hospital and were worried sick. Though she wouldn't be surprised or shocked if no one knew. Still it didn't make it hurt any less. 

Lydia knew still regardless she was gonna end up being dependent on Beetlejuice at least for a few years. Though money didn't seem an issue- he can summon anything freely. She reached over and grabbed his hand squeezing it a bit. She felt useless but at least he wanted her around and seemed to even care. "Hey Beetlejuice- when do you wanna go back to the hotel room?" 

She figured after all the trouble she gave him she should make it up to him. She also wanted to try and see if maybe she could enjoy haven sex with him- she wouldn't know until she tried and she could do it at least once with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this story, please leave kudos and comments, it will motivate us to make chapters faster ;).


	6. Consumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter include sex.  
> (Very spicy and juicy )

He leaned in to kiss her lips as she cuddled up to him. He did not care that there were other tourists around them. Immediately after that, he slowly started walking towards the exit as they had reached the very end of the exhibition. "NY sounds good, although we'll probably travel a lot anyway." He assured her as soon as the child grew up a little. He had no offspring yet, and he was already planning how everything would change after birth. "I've spent too much time in the afterlife, let me take a break from this filthy place for at least a few years." He said, staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

He sighed deeply at her second question. He wishes he could answer that her parents are going out of their minds to find her. Unfortunately, if it were so, her posters would be posted everywhere. The news of a missing child taken from a psychiatrist would not remain a secret for long. He knew no one had visited her since then. "I'm sure the assholes in yer attic miss ya terribly." Yuck, the mere thought of them made him angry. She will certainly want to visit them. One thing BJ was looking forward to, the expression on her parents' face, at the news that she was married to him. At the thought, he brought the girl closer to him.

"We can come back now if ya want." He replied, the vision of a warm bath with the girl filled his thoughts, at which he smiled and looked in her direction.

He lightly closed the hotel room door when they were both inside. He immediately approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her hips. He took a deep breath, savoring her sweet scent. "How about a hot bath?" He whispered in her ear, he liked to do it, realizing how his voice affected women, specifically this one. "No sex." He added after a while, promising nothing.  
He took her long hair, revealing her neck on one side, leaned over to run his lips over her skin, once again inhaled her scent, this time feeling excited. "I guess I'm due for this lovely date, right?" He asked, his exceptionally warm breath caressing her skin. In the bathroom, the bathtub slowly filled with water.

* * *

Lydia blushed as she put her hands over his and smiled. "Yeah a warm bath is great." She said as she shivered when he whispered to her and allowed him access to her neck. It was sweet and romantic in a way. She nodded her head. "Yeah... I plan to make it up to you." She said and started to undress herself in front of him knowing it's what he wanted. "I take it- you're going to undress as well and join me?"

She was comfortable enough to allow him to touch and look at her bare skin. Lydia led the way into the bathroom and she took notice the bathtub was already filling up with water, all thanks to Beetlejuice's magic. She looked over to the ghost as she expected he was gonna undress. Her face turned bright red as she went to get in the tub and looked down as she waited for Beetlejuice to join. 

She was still nervous about seeing him naked, also nervous the fact they were going to be naked together in a bathtub. She definitely was going to try and give him a handjob if he allowed it at least. She figured to start things slowly and work her way up to it. She covered her breast by crossing her arms in the bathtub. Lydia was certain he wanted to touch her and have sex and Lydia was gonna try give him exactly what he wanted.

She could feel Beetlejuice's eyes on her when he came in; she wasn't sure what he was going to do. She let out a sigh as she relaxed in the tub. "The water feels real nice Beej- thank you... also um... is it alright for me to kiss you when you get in?" She asked as she decided to glance up toward the ghost, her face bright red. 

How was sex even supposed to work with a dead man? Was it part of his powers- sheer stubbornness of where there's a will there's a way. She also got the thought was it possible for him to even impregnate her? Lydia sort of wanted to aks him that but- they weren't going to have sex yet... Granted she was gonna have to ask him that tonight or some point about possible condoms or birth control.

Even if it was just a morning after pill it was better than nothing- though she didn't wanna kill the mood so why not ask now? "Hey... Beetlejuice-- um just curious since we're working our way there. Is it possible for me to get pregnant by you... also can we use some sort of protection... like condoms or birth control- morning after pill?" She asked, knowing to him it probably seemed sudden and out of nowhere. But Lydia wasn't a fool she was certain he wanted to have sex tonight or at least do something sexual.

* * *

He watched as she pulled her clothes off in front of him, this time in a bolder way. Her shorts fell to the floor, followed by her T-shirt. Betelgeuse licked his lips as she removed her underwear. He liked it much more when she undressed than putting on her clothes. Staring at her body, he didn't hear the question, the movement of her lips made him realize she was saying something. "What? Oh yes, I'm already undressin’. " Maybe just for him, but the words seemed very dirty to him, he hadn't had the opportunity to say them for a long time.

He literally ran, following her to the bathroom, taking off his clothes on the way, due to his own enthusiasm and excitement, he completely forgot that it was enough to snap his fingers to make them disappear. When he got to the bathroom, Lydia was already in the bathtub, all flushed, staring at the water, he was still struggling with his tie, which after a while broke angrily.

He looked in her direction, she covered her breasts with her hands, not letting him enjoy the view. His boxers landed on the floor, before he could get into the bathtub, the girl glanced in his direction and asked him a question. She blushed even more when she noticed he was naked. Instead, he smiled and replied. "We're goin’ to do a lot more in this tub than just makin’ out." He assured the girl, putting his foot in the hot water. He hissed as the hot liquid touched his skin, he had forgotten what it was like to feel heat.

Fortunately, they had a lot of space, so they both fit in the tub without any problem, when he submerged all the way he moved to Lydia and kissed her lips, holding her face in his hands. After a moment, he pulled away and looked her straight in the eye. A tablet appeared in his hand and he handed it to the woman. He waited a moment for her to swallow and then started on her body again, which looked lovely all wet.

Even if it was in the back of his head, giving her a placebo was wrong, he couldn't help himself. He really wanted to have a child with her and knew that the girl would not agree to it under any circumstances. "Did I tell ya how sexy ya look?" He whispered. He snapped and the room changed a little. The light, which had previously been fully on, dimmed, candles appeared around them, and in the bathtub rose petals began to float around to create a romantic atmosphere. Betelgeuse took one of the petals and began to ride it over her soft wet skin.

* * *

Lydia took the tab and swallowed it. She looked up at him, her face bright red as she leaned up and kissed him lovingly. She wanted to somewhat experiment and blushed when he complimented her. "I believe you did- thank you." She said as she looked down and then back up. "Um Beej-can I- touch you?"

She wanted to please him, of course Beetlejuice wouldn't refuse her touch though. As she looked at his body she began to realize just how- bigger he was compared to her. He was clearly a lot stronger than her too. She also figured with his size sex would be painful for her. She reached her hand down under the water and grabbed hold of his cock- she began to stroke it.

Lydia didn't mind having him touch her- his cold touch actually felt nice and it was somewhat romantic him rubbing the petals against her skin. She mainly wanted to please him and she figured starting with a handjob would be a good way for her to work up more confidence. As she stroked his length though she began to realize how big his cock actually was, especially since how it was in her hand, but still she took notice how Beetlejuice seemed to like her touch.

She kept stroking him as she looked at Beetlejuice with a bright red face. She appreciated the efforts he was making to be as romantic as possible- but she had a sense that he was running out patience and really wanted to get to the point. She figured some foreplay would warm her up to it. While satisfying Beetlejuice's cravings. That she figured on top of that if she could please him- he'd be gentle with her. 

"Am I doing it right?" She asked as she picked up the pace in stroking his cock- she hoped she was doing it at a pace he liked and the way he liked it too. She wondered a bit how much Beetlejuice wanted to do with her tonight. And what all exactly he had in mind- she hoped it wasn't anything too much for her to handle.

* * *

He noticed that Lydia liked to ask stupid and unnecessary questions, it was her duty to touch him at such a moment. "I'd be angry if ya hadn't." He replied, and the girl looked at him uncertainly. He guessed that he might be too big for her, not only the size of his own manhood but also in general. Betelgeuse was an adult, mature man, and as Lydia mentioned, she was sixteen.

In his day, of course, age mattered less than financial standing. If some rich, filthy guy wanted to marry a young lower-class girl, her family would gratefully hand her over to him. He was snapped out of his gloomy thoughts by the girl's warm hand, which tightened lightly on his cock, moving it up and down. He growled at her actions in pleasure, her small hands making his dick feel huge.

As she continued to move her hand and made eye contact with him, Betelgeuse grew even more excited, "Look at me like this." He whispered, focusing on her face, which was all flushed and innocent, BJ knew that tonight he would destroy this innocence to the very end, there would be nothing left for anyone. "Oh yeah baby." He answered her question with one of his own, grabbed her hand and squeezed tighter, speeding to show her what to do, although Lydia was doing great in his opinion.

Betelgeuse brought his face close to the girl to catch her lips in a passionate kiss, his other hand trailing over her wet back. Then he grabbed her breast and groaned into her mouth as she slightly accelerated the rubbing of his cock. "Lydia." He said breathless even though he didn't need air. BJ's lips traveled to her neck, biting and sucking on her skin to leave marks, after all, everyone had to know who the girl belongs to.

His hips began to push against her hand, seeking soothing to his lust. It had been so long since his last sexual activity that he was close to come, but there was no problem with that, as a ghost, he didn't have to wait an hour for the semen to reappear in his body like any mortal man. "I'll cum!" He screamed, swinging his hips even faster.

* * *

Lydia could tell Beetlejuice was lost in his own thought for a bit it seemed. She was curious- part of her wanting to ask what he was thinking about. However she focused on pleasing him at the moment figuring she could ask later. He seemed sensitive to her touch- likely because he hadn't had sex in who knows how long.

When he brought his face close to hers she kissed him back without hesitation, moaning into the kiss as he groped her breast. It actually felt good to kiss him. Feeling his cold lips go down to her neck made her shiver in pleasure, another moan escaping as she felt him bite and suck on her neck. Causing her to stroke his cock faster a bit in response. Sure enough once he bucked his hips into her hand he'd reach his orgasm. 

Some of it got Lydia's arm and... her face as well, she pulled her hand away as she looked up at him. She didn't need to even ask if he enjoyed it as his reactions were enough for it. Her face was bright red. "Can we continue this in the bedroom?" She asked, washed the cum off of her arm in the bath. 

"I-I know I'm not... a virgin but um- I'd think it would be more comfortable and easier for both of us on the bed." She said looking down. She wanted him to also enjoy their honeymoon together. She was a bit embarrassed about the cum on her face as she looked up at him. She wasn't sure how he'd respond to her just washing it off. Lydia was also certain their size difference was gonna be some sort of issue and she somewhat dreaded it the more she thought clearly about it. 

She reached for the washcloth anyways- figuring she could wash it off of her unless Beetlejuice stopped her or spoke up. She wasn't sure what else he'd want from her or if he'd want her to do more- like suck him off or something.

* * *

He was breathing deeply when he came, his semen was all over the girl, he had to admit she looked adorable with his cum on her face. He growled at her question, watching her wash away the remains of his semen, and their eyes met, which greatly aroused the poltergeist.

He knew she wasn't a virgin, but his chest tightened slightly anyway when she confirmed the information out loud. A cherry that he deserved just as much as freedom, that is her virginity. It had been taken from them, by the hideous rapist Betelgeuse had hoped to see six feet underground. He helped her wipe her face, although he was very anxious that she try his orgasm. But he knew there would be many more opportunities for that.

He put their lips together again in a kiss, meanwhile they both found themselves in the main room, thanks to his magic, still wet, they found themselves on the bed. One of his hands passed between her legs, gently caressing her womanhood. "I'll be gentle." He assured the girl, he wasn't going to do anything rash, he wanted her to be warm and excited before they went to the main attraction. He wanted Lydia to know they were having sex because they both wanted to.

His lips roamed her neck, biting gently, sometimes harder, only to run his tongue over the wound in a moment. Walking further down he found her breasts. Her tiny nipples hardened from the cold and excitement. He grabbed one between his teeth, licking passionately. The man's hand between her legs did not stop massaging, wandering all over her femininity, catching on her clit from time to time.

Betelgeuse had a large penis, so in order not to cause too much pain, he had to stretch her a little, even if she wasn't a virgin, BJ wanted to treat her that way. His one finger slowly started entering her. "Mmmm." He grunted, still playing with her breasts. She had great tits, he ever seen, even when they weren’t that big. 

* * *

Lydia gasped a bit when she felt her back suddenly on the bed. She looked up at him, happy he at least was going to be gentle. She let a moan out when his hand rubbed up against her clit.

Lydia winces when he bit her neck hard. She reached her hand up to stroke his hair and even pull on it lightly when he was getting a bit too rough with the biting. Though she allowed him to work down to her breast. She was surprised how intentive he seemed to be on them even though they were nothing to be amazed by. "Beej~" She gasped out.

She let a sudden moan his finger suddenly entered her. Even his fingers seemed big so she was anxious. "Bug~" She gasped out, giving him a pet name it seemed as she moaned. She stroked his hair to encourage him as she was liking so far what he was doing. It was embarrassing but she was getting aroused and wet for him. Something Beetlejuice could feel as he was fingering her and it was driving Lydia a bit crazy as she felt she was gonna lose her mind if it kept up.

She looked at him as he had his mouth still on her breast, it felt surprisingly good. "Bug~ w-what are you doing with my breast?" She wasn't used to this most guys didn't care for her breast, they considered it too small.

* * *

The sound she made was music to him. Small, soft moans, composed of long, loud screams as he did something too much. His two fingers moved constantly inside her, with each passing moment her pussy was getting wetter so that he could easily push his member into it.

He muttered when she gave him a new pet name, he thought it was very cute, so as a reward he made his fingers move faster, just as he focused on her other breast. "I care about yer lovely tits." He answered her question, savoring her chest for a moment. But he really wanted to try what her cum taste like. He looked at her for a moment, appreciating his hard work. Her chest was covered in hickeys, proving to the other men who she belonged to.

His mouth, along with a long striped tongue, began to wander slowly downward, creating a wet path in the center of her belly. The pointed end of his limb teased her belly button for a moment, tickling her gently. His fingers continued to move within her until his lips were above her cunt. He kissed the place above her entrance, and sucked her clit, after a while he pulled two very wet fingers from the center and replaced them with a long striped tongue, savoring its sweet taste. "Mmm ~" He growled, knowing she could feel the vibration of his voice. Their sight met, his eyes, which were blue, flashed green.

He continued to please her with oral and rubbed his hand on the sheets, not caring if he would get anything dirty. Then his hands landed on her breasts, caressing her adorable hard nipples again. He gently pulled them, squeezed them, massaged them so that he could give the girl as much pleasure as possible.

Two more invisible limbs appeared to keep her legs open, BJ needed a lot of space. The only drawback of eating her out was the inability to tell her how good she tasted, how tight she was, and how much Betelgeuse wanted to fuck her with his dick. But he hoped his actions spoke more than words, so he kept moving his tongue inside her, persistently searching for her G-spot.

* * *

"B-Beetlejuice." She stuttered out as he moved his fingers faster it felt good as she arched her back. She moaning an panting for the first time she found herself enjoying sex- something she didn't know she'd ever experiance. She looked at him panting as his tongue trailed down her body, despite how gross it seemed it felt real nice as her skin seem sensitive to his touch. 

She squirmed a bit when he tickled her it was an odd thing for him to do during. However she let out a loud moan when she felt his mouth on her clit sucking it. Her hands reached down to grab his hair as he did so. "O-Oh fuck~" She moaned when soon enough she felt something slimey go inside of her- she realized it was his tongue by the way it moved. 

Her body shivered with pleasure as she tried to compose herself and she cursed under her breath. "F-fuck~" She looked down at him panting. She practically let out a scream of pleasure feeling his tongue press up against her g-spot. She didn't think that fucking the dead man would be this good. She figured he’d sort of do what other guys did and just focus on their own pleasure rather than hers. 

Suffice to say, this was a very pleasant surprise for him- one that she welcomed. "B-Beej~" She moaned panting, he stimulated and had worked up as is when he was fingering her but now she felt her orgasm drawing near. "I-I'm gonna cum~" She breathed out as she trembled.

* * *

Betelgeuse knew he was good at it, but the reminder of her moans at every move with his tongue was very nice. His eyes never left her, her face was all red with pleasure, that's how a girl should always look, in his opinion. He made a mental note to get Lydia to this state as often as possible. His lids closed every now and then to focus on her taste and aim carefully at the point of pleasure.

After a few moments, the girl's body began to twitch, and she convinced him that she was going to cum. One of his hands broke from her breasts and his thumb rested on her clit. As her back bowed, the ghost held her close, thrusting his tongue as deeply as possible, eating her out as she orgasms.

When she finished, BJ took his organ from her cunt and licked everything around, then licked his own mouth, looking down at her currently red and abusive pussy. He smiled at his work and blew at her. It made the girl flinch and the ghost laughed at it. "This is just the beginnin’." He informed the girl, kissing her vagina one last time.

He rose from his position and appeared above the girl, his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his lips. When their marriage was properly consummated, Lydia would have to do him a blow job, he deserved it after all. "I think I deserve an oral attention after this, right?" He asked, smiling ominously.

Her legs were on either side of him, he was resting on his elbows looking straight into her eyes. The tip of his cock gently touched her tender pussy. "I'll get in ya in a moment." He informed the girl, whispering in her ear. "I’ll fuck so much, ya ain’t be able to walk for day." He said, sliding in slowly. "For a week I mean." He corrected himself, holding his breath, not expecting her to be so tight. "Fuck, for month!" He screamed as he entered her all the way.

* * *

Lydia laid there panting as she recovered from her orgasm, only to respond again after Beetlejuice blew on her. She kissed him back not minding the taste of herself on his lips. Her face turned red at the mention of giving him oral- she wouldn't be opposed to it because she was supposed of sucking him off. Though she had doubts she was good at it. She nodded her head. "I-I can try but... I'm not good at it..."

She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his torso for support as she felt the tip of his dick enter her. She winced in pain as her body adjusted. "You're too big-" She winced doing her best to try and adjust to his dick size but it was hard. She whimpered as he looked up into his green eyes hoping that soon the pain subsided or that he'd give her some form of comfort. 

Lydia did her best to relax her body knowing she stayed tense that'll only make the pain worse. She took a breath once he was all the way in her. "You can go on and move-" She was still in a world of pain but she figured she could grin and bear it for him. After all he pleasured her didn't he? So why not just let him focus on her own pleasure. "I-I can take it." However she honestly didn't believe what she said- she felt like he was too big for her probably. 

Lydia buried her head into Beetlejuice's shoulder, figuring if she kept close to him she might get some comfort in his embrace or maybe somehow make it less painful. She figured if she could just grin and bear it for now it'll make him a lot happier and things a lot easier from here on out so long as he got what he wanted.

* * *

He was breathing deeply, giving her time to adjust to his size. He pulled her even closer to him as she hugged him. Her comment stroked his ego, and so did her pain. After all, she herself admitted that she was not a virgin, so she shouldn't be in that much pain. Unless someone had a really big dick like Betelgeuse. "It's about to stop hurtin’, baby girl." He cheered Lydia, even if he was lying, he wasn't used to women in pain, any dead whore was immune to it.

He kept eye contact with her. He gently growled as the girl relaxed, his hand found hers and he laced their fingers together, squeezing gently as he began to move slowly. If it weren't for her being so wet, Betelgeuse would have a big problem with that. "Lyds!" He hissed through clenched teeth and leaned in to catch her mouth again in a long, breath-taking kiss. It was meant to distract the woman from the pain as he sped up slightly, unable to stop himself.

Ghost had many kinky plans up his sleeve for Lydia. There was no end to his fetishes, he could hardly resist tying her up or squeezing her by the throat. "Yer so good, doll." He wanted her first time with him to be traditional, he figured if he grabbed her neck the girl might take it wrong and start panicking.

He pulled away from her mouth, panting and looking into her eyes. The look on her whole red face was wonderful, she tried to hide a grimace of pain that wasn't coming out too much, tears welling up in her eyes. He shifted their position gently, straightening up. With one hand he grabbed her thigh, lifting it up, the movement made the girl seem even tighter, at which BJ growled.

"Just look." He said looking where they were connected. His wet cock moved in her vagina at a rhythmic pace. "Perfect view, yer lovely pussy pullin’ me in ya, isn't that wonderful?" He asked rhetorically, knowing she could barely see anything from her position. That's why he produced a mirror that for a moment allowed her to see exactly how they had sex.

* * *

Lydia panted as the kiss broke she was doing her best to keep herself from crying- who cries during sex? She also didn't wanna risk upsetting Beetlejuice but ended up having some tears leave her eyes stream down her face. "I-I'm sorry.." She whimpered as Beetlejuice shifted position. 

She could tell the ghost was changing up their positions and trying his best to be gentle with her. When he told her to look she was confused she looked he'd summoned a mirror so she could see him thrusting in and out of. Her face was red as she found it to be embarrassing. She whimpered trying to keep it low so as to not upset him, feeling him go deeper into her pussy with each thrust. 

She could feel it throbbing inside of her as well- his cock did manage to hit her g-spot which brought her some pleasure but her small body was still in pain as it took a bit for her to handle his size. Perhaps even multiple rounds of it before she could get used to his cock. 

She held onto his hand tightly as she panted. When he had kissed her it was a great distraction from the pain and it did help a bit. "B-Beetlejuice..." She panted looking up at him. "Pl-please don't get mad~" She was worried he'd mad at her over the tears coming out her eyes as she let a small moan escape followed by a whimper of pain- it was a mix of pain and pleasure.

* * *

It was the first time a woman he had sex with started crying during intercourse. Did it really hurt her that much? Her apologies set him off track. When he showed her in the mirror what everything looks like from his perspective, the girl seemed embarrassed, probably because it was the first time she saw it. Betelgeuse hoped that after a few times Lydia would get used to the sight, and even more that she would like it.

He grunted as she squeezed his hand, his thumb beginning to circle on the back of her hand as he squeezed it tighter. He met her eyes as she said his name, and she asked him not to be angry with her as the tears she had been holding back for a long time finally ran down her cheek.

The ghost released her thigh and his hand rested on her stomach, he slowed his hips for a moment and focused. "It should be better now." He said he's transferring some of his power inside her.

Then his hand landed on her cheek, wiping away the wet tears. "Shh. I'll slow down a bit." He promised, trying at all costs to stabilize the strength and speed of shoving his member into her vagina. It was difficult for him, but for Lydia, he was able to make the sacrifice. Then his hand entwined her hair, stroking her lightly. "Yer doin' so well." He praised her as he returned his hand down. On the way, he hooked over her breasts, his fingertips caressing the skin on her belly.

He only stopped when his thumb reached her clit. Betelgeuse was getting closer to orgasm, but as a gentleman, he couldn't allow himself to come before the girl did. "Daddy would like ya to cum." He spoke sweetly, he couldn't help but call himself that. It was one of his major fetishes. Even if it was their first time, he'd already said it so there was no going back.

* * *

  
Lydia looked up at him panting- she wasn't sure what it was he did when he touched her stomach but it helped make the pain go away. She assumed he used his powers as he also slowed down the rate of his thrust. His praises helped soothe and calmed her as she felt more at ease- more safe as well. 

She arched her back moaning in pleasure. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, as she wanted him close. She was happy he wasn't mad, her face turned red when he told her he wanted her to cum. She was certain she was building up to that as he was still hitting all the right spots despite the pain she was in. 

Daddy though- was that something he wanted her to call him? She figured it wouldn't hurt to as she looked up at him moaning as she was able to stop crying. "T-thank you daddy~" She mattered to him softly as she leaned up to kiss him as she moved her hips to meet his thrust. 

She let out a moan as she felt her walls tighten around his cock, she winced a bit at the feeling as her body trembled. "I'm-I'm gonna cum~" She breathed as she held onto the ghost tighter as she reached her orgasm, her vision blurring as her nails dug into his skin and dragged down. "B-BEETLEJUICE~" she couldn't help but moan out his name. 

She collapsed onto the bed panting from her orgasm and was expecting him to cum inside her soon enough to fill her up with his cum as well.

* * *

He didn't stop moving, he watched the girl attentively as her back bowed, her moans and screams finally started to sound like a sign of pleasure, not pain. He didn't object as she pulled him down to wrap her arms and legs around him, trying to catch up with his hip movements.

He kissed her lips gently when she stopped crying. "That's better." He whispered, barely able to form any sentence. He opened his eyes and looked deep into hers as she called him exactly what he wanted. He growled as she rose to kiss him, he was going to do the same, so their lips met in half, Betelgeuse was practically devouring her lips. His tongue copied his dick, going deep into her throat.

He only paused to give her a breath and to take a few unnecessary himself. His brain stopped working for a moment when the walls of her vagina tightened on his cock. He had barely heard, his girl was about to come, if not for his name she screamed.

The man was panting, speeding up as he could, moving with her as she orgasmed. He pulled her even closer, penetrating her as deep as possible. His orgasm hit a moment later, filling her with a white liquid that slowly oozed from inside her.

BJ fell on the girl, aware that he was a bit crushing her. He had a hard time getting up after the best sex he had ever had. "Are ya alive?" He asked, although he hoped he fuck her to death, and bring her back to live. "I know ya will barely walk in the mornin', but I'll have no choice but to fuck with ya tomorrow, and every day after that." He informed, getting up and laying on his side, pulled out his cock, from which a few drops of semen landed on the bed.

He looked down at his hard work, quickly produced a camera that took a picture of her pussy. He winked at her as she met his eyes and pulled her closer to him. "Lydia, my princess. Anythin' ya want, just a word and it's yers." He whispered, not lying at all, if she continued to please him so much, she would never get rid of him.

* * *

Lydia pant and groaned as the larger man collapsed onto her. Though she actually didn't mind him being on her. She looked at him as he got up, she closed her eyes for a moment and nodded her head to answer him. She saw him take a picture of her and pulled away from him. "DELETE THAT PICTURE NOW!" She snapped suddenly her mood shifted from a relaxed submissive one- to someone angry and defensive as she covered herself with the blanket. 

"Beetlejuice- please." She muttered softly after realizing she snapped at him; she was gone back to being fearful in a matter of seconds despite him not reacting yet. The sight of the camera just brought back horrible memories for her and she rather not relive it. Remembering what he said about fucking her everyday concerned her. She felt she was gonna die as she doubted she had the labido he did. 

Lydia was going back into a panic mode- surely he was gonna get angry with her again right? After what she did but snapped at him. "Please don't get mad... I'm sorry!" She said, trying to keep herself from crying again. "I-I just want it gone that's it... I don't wanna go through that again." She said trembling. 

"I-I promise... I'll be good just... delete it- burn it... get rid of it..." She said still freaking out over the camera and picture. She was shaking as she moved toward the edge of the bed nearly falling off of it too as she was trying to plead with Beetlejuice to get rid of the picture and camera and also not get angry with her.

* * *

Betelgeuse was holding the girl close to him when she suddenly broke away, yelling at him to destroy the photo. All he could do in such a situation was to look at her in surprise as her mood changed every few seconds.

She was actually begging him to get rid of the photo, one of her words caught his attention. "I don't wanna get through that again." He was one hundred percent sure she meant harassment by the doctor, whom he would gladly kill even more, to make sure he got rid of any evidence of her bad memories, intended to burn his apartment as soon as he took any useful papers out of it.

When she almost fell off the bed, he pressed her against him as he spoke. "Calm down, I'll destroy it." He said, although he very much wanted to keep it. He hoped Lydia would be brave enough to let him keep her naked pictures in a while.

The photo reappeared in his hands, after a while it burned to ash, which was in the garbage can. "See? There's done." He calmed the girl by stroking her head. Perhaps his wife was a little afraid of his promise to have sex with her every day. Betelgeuse knew that the girl could do it, after all, he was going to take care of her and make her have as much stamina as possible.

"Shh, everythin's fine now. Nobody's gonna hurt ya, especially not me baby." He laughed softly, disbelieving the woman still had her doubts about it. "Go to sleep." He covered them both with a blanket, producing a glass of water, which he handed to the young girl. "I guess yer thirsty." He held her close to him, his cold hands traveling over her hot flesh, trying to calm her panic attack.

* * *

Lydia looked at him and took the water. She took a drink of it before setting it aside. She was so glad when she saw the picture burn she felt more at ease, she cuddled up with Beetlejuice. She trusted his words and hoped he was gonna take care of her. She dreaded going through the pain of sex again but by doing it with him she felt at ease and safe. 

She rested her head onto his chest as she nuzzled him. "Beetlejuice- thank you..." She muttered softly. "But-- I don't think I'd wanna have sex everyday.. it hurts." She muttered softly again hoping he didn't get angry at her. "Please don't be mad... I-I'll still have sex with you- just not every day..." 

She didn't feel ready for that especially since she was already aching in pain and sore. Her body was tired and she ended up drifting off asleep in his arms before he could respond, it seemed this would be a conversation they'd have to continue in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I was anxious to release this chapter, so please let me know what you think!  
> Now sad stuff, it's the last chapter I publish in this year. Me and my partner are still working on this and break will give us time to make more, also we're working on something new, and I still have one-shot to publish.  
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are welcomed! Happy Holidays!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first long story, hope you all like it! Please leave kudos and comments, it will motivate us to write more! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
